Redemption
by Lionheart2013
Summary: When Lauren Conlon finds herself being held captive by the man who tried to destroy her city she wants nothing more than revenge and to be free. As she learns more about the masked man, she finds that larger forces work against them and she is faced with a life changing decision...but will she choose to be his damnation or his redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone, I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first time publishing anything so please don't be too harsh if you guys do review as I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I don't own anything from TDKR the only thing I own is my OC. I seen TDKR and fell in love with Bane/Tom hardy, Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I shall leave you to see what you think (eeeek!)**

* * *

The cold wind hit Lauren in the face like a sharp slap as she left the warmth of the hospital reception which had finally quietened down. She was exhausted from her shift and the thoughts of her warm bed encouraged her to fight against the raging wind as she stepped into the dark isolated street. Unconsciously she looked back over her shoulder as soon as her feet stepped out of the hospital grounds. She had adapted the habit of looking over her shoulder every few minutes since Gotham had been taken over, three weeks later she still couldn't shake off the impulse to check that no-one was behind her.

It had been three weeks since the Batman had saved Gotham from the nuclear bomb and since then the city had been in a state of recovery. The cities wounds were still raw; nobody would be forgetting what had happened here in a hurry. It would take time for the people to forgive and forget. While many people had stayed in their homes during the first days of the aftermath, Lauren found that she needed to see for herself that Gotham was safe once again. Once the news channels came back on air and declared the city free, she had headed out into the streets despite her reluctance to the nearest hospital in search of her family. She hated leaving the safety of her apartment but she knew eventually she would have to face her fears one way or another. When she had finally reached the hospital it had been chaotic; people were crammed into the waiting rooms waiting to be treated, people searched the corridors frantically, hoping to find loved ones whilst bloody bodies lined the overcrowded wards. Lauren did not find her family but instead of leaving she had decided to stay and help at the hospital, there were too many patients waiting to be seen and not enough staff. Many of the staff had not returned since the war broken out and it was unlikely that they would be returning anytime soon - if they returned at all. So Lauren's help was both largely needed and appreciated, she was taught the basics and assigned to treat and care for the less severe patients. Two weeks later and Lauren was still helping as a volunteer.

Lauren huddled further down into her coat as she made her way down the street aware of her surroundings, she listened to her footsteps to try and keep herself calm as she walked the isolated streets. With the hospital submerged into the darkness Lauren hurried on, eager to be home. She turned the corner onto yet another empty street when a loud squeal of tires braking hard filled the air. She heard the truck before it came into view, flying around the corner hurtling towards her. She stopped dead as it skidded to a stop in front of her blocking her path. In a flash the back door of the truck opened and two men sprang out, one of them pushing another other frailer looking man towards Lauren. He fell to his knees in front of her mumbling as one of the men hit him on the back of the head with what looked like the bud of a gun. Lauren jumped back turning on her heel about to run for help when she was caught from behind and span back around to the face the man on his knees who had a dark patch of blood covering his face where he had been struck.

"Let go of me!" she screamed struggling against the man who held her, the man huffed and tried to restrain her but Lauren fought back furiously.

"Keep still!"

Lauren began to scream still wriggling in the man's arms when the other man clamped a hand over her mouth muffling her cries;

"Quiet." He ordered in a foreign accent his blue eyes hard, Lauren could see he was armed and snapped her jaw shut. The man removed his hand and turned to the man on the floor;

"Is this the one?" he asked

"Please don't do this" the man on the ground whispered

"Is this her!" the man yelled angrily

"Please leave her be - she isn't a part of this. I won't say anything I promise" the man pleaded looking up meeting Lauren's eyes, she choked back the shock as she recognised him as Robert Langley; one of the hospitals 'missing staff' and one of Gotham's best surgeons. He had tutored Lauren during her first week at the hospital.

"I wont say anything I can help you, you know I can" he continued to plead

"Get her in the truck" the blue eyed man sighed, causing Lauren to snap into action tearing her gaze from Robert as the hands around her arms began to haul her towards the truck. She tried to run but the arms held her firmly;

"HELP ME!" she screamed desperately as she was dragged towards the truck kicking out blindly as panic filled her veins.

"Please! She has nothing to do with this!" Robert cried out

"Robert! Help me!" she cried as she was roughly threw into the back of the truck, as soon as the hands released her she darted for the door but was forced back as the man climbed in with her, he grabbed her once more pinning her arms and turning her to face the open door. She watched in horror as the blue eyed man stood over Robert and brought his gun up to take aim at Robert's head;

"No please you need me! There is only me who can make it!" he pleaded his arms raised to protect his head.

"Exactly" the armed man replied as the truck door slammed shut. Lauren heard the loud pop of the gun ring from outside followed by a thud. She didn't have time to react before the truck rumbled beneath her as the vehicle began to move. The man released immediately pushing her away from him, confused and frightened Lauren crawled to the opposite corner of the truck, wrapping her arms around herself as fear pumped through her.

It was silent for a long time before a strange mechanical rasp broke the silence, Lauren felt her heart stop. She turned her head slowly in the direction of the sound, praying she hadn't heard what she feared. She swallowed hard as her eyes fixed on the dark corner opposite her. She didn't say anything; she could feel her heartbeat in her ears as her eyes made out a large dim shape sat there in the darkness. The poor streetlamps provided little light the truck through its rusty exterior but it was enough for Lauren to make out the hunched figure, she froze as she met the dark hostile eyes staring at her from above the mask she didn't need to look twice to know who it was...

Bane.

She managed to let out a strangled cry before something sharp was inserted into her arm.

**So there is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think.  
:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone I want to say a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my chapter, it means a lot to me so thank you!  
I have some big plans for this story so please keep in mind that things are going to spice up!  
So please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren's eyes flew open as the sound of voices awoke her; she opened her eyes to reveal a dark damp ceiling above her. She felt a wave of panic wash over her as she struggled to sit upright trying to remember what had happened her body feeling stiff and sore.

"Ah she awakes!" a voice startled her, Lauren snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see a young man dressed in a black uniform watching over her as he cleaned his gun.

"I was getting worried you were dead and we wouldn't want that now would we?" The man jeered turning to nod at the two men that stood guard at the door, who immediately left the room with a sense of urgency.

Lauren said nothing her heart hammering away in her chest as she took in her surroundings, the room was dim and resembled what she imagined a military base to look like; maps and papers were sprawled out over the table where the man sat. With large piles of ammo spread around the room.  
"Where am I?" she whispered almost silently her eyes never leaving the gun in the man's hands.

The man stopped what he was doing and met her eyes with small smirk on his face;  
"Where you are should be the least of your worries"  
Lauren froze feeling the blood leave her face; she looked down at his uniform, she had seen it before. A sense of déjà-vu came over her triggering her blurry memory;

_She remembered the truck screeching to a halt, the men bundling her into the van and the gun being brought to Robert's head. She remembered the sound of the gunshot and the dark eyes glaring at her from above the mask. _

A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she realised with a jolt who had taken her; she could feel herself beginning to panic as she scanned the room for a way out. Her eyes fell upon the small selection of weapons laid of table where the young man sat. A handgun lay just within her reach exposed and waiting to be taken. Lauren had never used a gun before, she had never even thought about using one but in that moment she knew she desperate enough to threaten someone with it. But she didn't know if she had it in her to use it against someone.

Without thinking of the consequences she was about to make a grab for it when the door opened stopping her in her tracks. She looked up to see the two guards had returned joined by another man who she recognised from blurry memory; the blue eyes guard who had pulled the gun to Robert's head. Lauren couldn't speak she sat staring at them in disbelief as they stood silently in the doorway watching her with curious eyes. The man who sat at the table turned to face her with a gleam in his eye;  
"Boss wants to see you" He smiled at her his eyes wild with excitement.

The walk seemed like an eternity as Lauren stumbled beside the guard in silence, she listened to her footfalls as she was guided around in darkness trying to calm herself. The blindfold she had been forced to wear did not help her nerves, fear began to eat away at her as she was led towards their destination. Finally she was brought to a stop and the blindfold removed allowing her to see another dark room illuminated by an arrangement of dim lights surrounding a makeshift bed at the far side of the room. Laurens froze as her eyes fell upon the large frame that sat on the edge of the makeshift bunk; not wanting to believe that what she was seeing was real.

Although Bane had his back to her Lauren stayed rooted to the spot as if somehow if she didn't move he wouldn't realise she was there. There alone in the lion's lair.  
The guard nudged her from behind pushing her in Bane's direction; Lauren tore her gaze from Bane to look back at the guard who tilted his chin in the direction of Bane indicating she was supposed to go to him. With the guard blocking her only exit she knew she had no choice but to face the monster who had tried to destroy her city. With her heart in her mouth she walked slowly towards him her legs trembling with every step. As she reached the bed she balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her flesh to stop herself from screaming out aloud. She knew better than to try and run; she would be dead before she could take a step.

Bane did not acknowledge her arrival seemingly lost in his own thoughts as Lauren tried unsuccessfully to calm herself. Although terrified Lauren couldn't help but stare at him; his face was concealed by a metal contraption leaving only his eyes and the sides of his head exposed. The mask had valves attached to it where his mouth would have been giving it a look of the jaws of a predator – of something to be feared. The mask alone was enough to chill Lauren to the bone but Bane's superior size was something else entirely; his back was broad and muscular under his black shirt she could see the muscles straining against the fabric, his biceps rolled as he moved the muscle solid beneath his skin. She knew the power his arms had when Bane had invaded Gotham she had seen him murder more than enough people with his bare hands alone. His neck was thick with only a small area of skin exposed, she noticed the tip of a dark misshapen scar at the top of his spine; it was a few shades darker than that of his skin before it disappeared beneath his shirt.

Suddenly the loud rasp of the mask broke the silence causing Lauren to jump, Bane let out a low sigh as he turned his head towards her with surprise in his eyes only to be clouded by irritation his brow furrowed over his dark green eyes.

"So you are the nurse" he stated watching her flinch at the sound of his voice; he almost smiled at her reaction. He knew the power of his voice, he knew people found the toneless rasping unsettling.

"N-n-no" she stuttered trying to swallow her fear as she trembled under his gaze her eyes glued to the floor.

"I was informed that you are the assistant of Doctor Robert Langley"

"I was tutored by Robert at the hospital for a while whilst carrying out my training" Lauren whispered, noticing Bane frown at her answer.

"Well let's see what the good doctor taught you during your time with him, he assured me of your skills"

Lauren felt her stomach drop; did he expect her to treat him or one of his men? She knew she had nowhere near enough knowledge to be of any use to Bane but she knew she needed to convince him that she knew what she was doing. There was no doubt in her mind that if she was going to be of no use to him then she would suffer the same fate as Robert.

Lauren took a step back putting distance between her and Bane as he sat back on the bed, the blue eyed man appeared at her side his eyes hard and cautious as he thrust a tray of medical supplies in her hands before standing guard at the foot of the bed.

"Come on then, do your work" Bane ordered

With no other choice Lauren turned away from his gaze realising what he wanted her to do, she placed the tray down finding it was slightly easier to concentrate without his eyes on her. She tried to control herself; she didn't have time to panic she needed to convince Bane that he needed her otherwise she would be killed but her hands still continued to shake. She looked down at the tray in front of her and glanced through the various bottles and pills, many of which she hadn't heard of. She pushed the fentanyl, oxycodone, buprenorphine and hydromorphone aside so not to get them mixed up. She wondered what they were for; all she knew was that there were to be used in surgery to treat severe pain. She was more familiar with morphine and rubbing alcohol and was relieved to find typical supplies such as bandages and dressings laid there before her.

She took a deep breath and turned around forcing herself to meet the eyes of the man who had tried to murder twelve thousand people and had gotten away with it; the man who had tried to burn her city to the ground. She was surprised to find Bane shirtless with his muscular chest exposed, despite her fear of him she couldn't help but stare at his phenomenal body. However his huge muscles did not capture her attention for long as she took in the arrangement of scars and colours that decorated his chest.

A large jagged scar ran down the left of his chest around two inches long; the wound was relatively new and in the first stages of healing. The stitches not yet removed. Clearly Bane had been receiving medical treatment before she came along. She could see by the way the scar had been sewn together that he had suffered a major injury and had undergone surgery.

"You have had surgery?" she questioned surprised by how steady her voice sounded despite her nerves.

"Yes the good doctor was useful in more ways than one"

In her mind Lauren remembered Robert being threw out of the truck, she realised now that Bane must have been forcing him to treat him as she was now.  
"What was the reason for surgery?" she asked quietly casting her eyes over the rest of his chest; his skin covered in smaller scars dotted around his body in an unorganised pattern, many of them with stitches holding the flesh together. His skin was deep purple beneath the scars the bruise covering most of his chest ending just above where his abdominals began.

"Punctured lung and shrapnel removal"

Lauren felt herself tense, she had little knowledge on how to care for a patient after they had undergone internal surgery but nothing as serious a punctured lung. She knew what their aftercare would include but she didn't know how to operate.

"How long ago did he operate?"

"Almost three weeks ago"

"Have you had any internal or abdominal pain since the operation?" she asked quietly praying that whatever Robert had done during surgery would hold.

"No"

Lauren let out a quiet sigh of relief and got to work silently as Bane assessed her every move. She was thankful for Robert and the staff at the hospital for allowing her to work with the men who had undergone surgery after the war of Gotham. She knew those tough days have possibly saved her life.

She started by removing the stitches after looking to Bane for permission who had nodded once at her before turning away from her. She glad to be able to work without him staring at her as it allowed her to concentrate, Lauren removed stitches quickly her hands trembling slightly as she cut each of the stitches and gently pulled the thread from the skin. When she removed them she poured alcohol onto a sponge;

"I'm going to use pure alcohol as an antiseptic to prevent any infection; this may hurt" she whispered not taking her eyes from the sponge

"I do not fear pain"

Lauren was very aware of Bane's gaze on her once more as she stepped closer to his massive body and slowly reached out a trembling hand. She felt Bane tense as her fingers made contact with his smooth skin. She held back the terrified scream in her throat as she felt the heat beneath her fingertips as she gently dabbed the wet sponge along each of the scars careful not to tug any of the stitches. She expected him to flinch when the alcohol seeped through the stitches but he didn't move.

Eager to be away from his overwhelming presence she finished quickly by administrating an IV into his arm to ensure he did not become dehydrated and so his lungs did not fill with fluid while allowing blood and oxygen to reach his organs.

"You will need to be observed for another few weeks; your levels need to be recorded properly to make sure the lung doesn't fill up with fluid." Lauren told him as she placed the items back on the tray her eyes never leaving the floor as she spoke.

"You will need rest and the stitches removing once the scars have healed" She whispered. As she awaited Bane's verdict she hoped that she had done enough, her course of treatment for him was based on little knowledge and she prayed that Bane did not know any different. He wasn't the man to be taken for a fool.

Even if she had managed to convince him she knew that neither outcome was going to be good, she could feel hysteria creeping over her as she waited for Bane to speak. Bane stood bringing himself to his full height, towering above her as he looked down at her his green eyes boring into hers as he studied her face. His face showed no emotion but his eyes told a story, she could see pain behind the glare he gave her now.

"Your skills have proved to be worthwhile…for now"

Lauren felt a moment of relief but she knew that there would be worst to come, this was the man she had nightmares about. The man who had taken a city hostage intent on it turning to ashes, if she thought this was the worst that could happen then she was mistaken.

"Take her to her room"

Lauren gasped processing his words as she felt the guard grab her firmly by the arm, she tried to pull out of his grasp but his hold only tightened. As she struggled she watched as Bane turned away without a second glance, allowing the light to fall upon the dark mangled scar that ran down the length of his spine before the blindfold covered her eyes submerging her into the unknown.

**So there is my second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!  
I ****realised that some of my chapter hadn't uploaded so I have updated it so I apologise if it didn't make any sense!  
please let me know what you think, leave me a review and let me know what you think and if I should continue.  
Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone, I want to make you all aware I've changed my rating from T to M as I don't want to upset or offend anyone.  
Please note that from this chapter the story may contain strong language/violence/sex and suggestive sexual abuse and the after effects.  
I don't own anything from TDKR only my OC****  
Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight broke through the window allowing a small ray of heat to fall upon Lauren's face causing her to stir; she opened her eyes to find herself still propped against the window where she had eventually fallen. Her eyes glanced upwards to see the imprints of her bloody hands smeared across the glass until they reached the splintered crack in the centre of the window; reminding her that that last night had been real.

Lauren had been left alone after being dragged to her 'room' where she had been immediately locked in. For the majority of the night she had tried to escape by any way possible; even if that had meant clawing at the door until her fingers turned bloody. She had searched the apartment she was being held barley scanning her surroundings but had found nothing of use to aid her escape, she had tried to prise the smaller windows away from the frame causing her nails to rip off and bleed. Her last attempt had been to throw one of the chairs in the kitchen at the western wall which was made entirely of glass looking out onto an isolated area of town. The chair had been Lauren's last hope as by that point shock was starting to catch up with her, but when the chair bounced off the glass leaving only a splinter in the window all hope had vanished as she realised the glass was reinforced. It was only then that her legs had given way causing her fall beside the window finally allowing the tears to fall.

There were no more tears left as Lauren lifted her head to take in her surroundings properly, last night she had been too focused on trying to escape to be able to take notice of where she was being held. Glancing round it looked as though it had once been an expensive apartment; the glass windows that covered the length of one wall and the spacious living area indicated that someone with a small fortune had once lived here. However it had been stripped down to the bare minimum, no longer homely or comforting with its bare walls and lack of furniture. It reminded her of a prison.  
Lauren got to her feet slowly, feeling the burning sensation in her bloody fingers; the skin was torn away from her nails exposing the raw flesh underneath, her nails bent back to the quick. She needed to clean and cover them before an infection got into the open wound.

She looked around the rest of the apartment realising her vague memory of the large apartment was accurate; there was a living area, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms which were both very basic. The two bedrooms made her feel uneasy – one bedroom held a single bed and the other a double. She refused to even think who else could be staying here with her but an assumption had already jumped to mind. Lauren shook her head clearing her thoughts and went to the bathroom filling the sink with warm water before plunging her damaged fingers into the water muffling a scream of pain as the hot water made contact with the raw skin. She quickly removed them and gently patted them dry on her shirt when she heard the locks of the door being opened.

Lauren froze straining to listen to the footsteps in the living room as they entered the apartment, there was a soft thud as something it the floor before the footsteps left again locking the door behind them. As soon as footsteps faded away, Lauren flew out of the bathroom not sure what she was expecting; but nothing was different besides the cardboard box now placed in the middle of the floor.  
She paused for a moment, hesitant to go over in case there was something dangerous inside;

"_What could be so dangerous that they put it inside of a cardboard box?"_ Lauren argued with herself, she knew she was being ridiculous but she reminded herself she was not dealing with ordinary men.

Curiosity got the better of her as she opened it cautiously; preparing herself for a homemade bomb. Instead she found toiletries, basic first aid and items of clothing inside, not exactly the deathly device she was expecting. Lauren realised that these were all items that she would need during her time here; she pushed the box away angrily.

Was this some kind of joke? Was Bane trying to convince her that he wasn't going to kill her because he found her of use? What would happen when he no longer required her help?

For hours Lauren sat and stared at the cardboard box resisting the temptation to use any of the products but eventually it got the better of her. The thought being able to treat and soothe her sore fingers was too appealing as she grabbed the box and headed for the bathroom. Lauren showered quickly enjoying the mild warm water on her skin; she washed her skin roughly and with difficulty as though she could wash away what was happening. Her pale skin was bright red and sore when she got out. Tying her wet hair back the best she could she tended to her fingers. She opened the small first aid kit and noticed the first aid kit had been tampered with; there were no sharp tools or medication of any sort only basic supplies such as antiseptic spray, bandages and wraps. She sat on the side of the bath numbing her fingers under the cold water before spraying them with the antiseptic, biting her lip through the pain. Eventually the sting wore off and she gently wrapped the fingers that were the most damaged.

Once she was done she cautiously held out the clothes that been given to her. Like the apartment they were basic – plain dark coloured tops and a few pairs of jeans in blue and black, even underwear was simple black briefs and bras. She was glad of the extra clothing as a chill came over her, she pulled on a long-sleeved black top and a clean pair of jeans when something shining at the bottom of the box caught her eye. She dug around and pulled out a small razor; it was a cheap razor but it was the detachable head that caught her attention. She pulled the head off and removed the safety covering and slipped it into her pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days Lauren was left alone in the apartment the only contact she had was with the blue eyed guard who brought her food three times a day. The guard remain silent whenever he was in the room but his eyes were always soft as though he wanted to say something but he never did. Lauren spent her days sat on the couch fearing the worst and thinking of her family; every day she found herself pinching her skin trying to wake herself from the nightmare she was living. Each day she would get up, get changed and be brought her breakfast where afterwards she would sit and think of ways to escape.

One morning she dressed silently her fingers were healing and she was determined today would be the day she succeeded in coming up with an escape plan. It wouldn't be too long before Bane would reappear and the thought terrified her; she didn't know if she could cope with coming face to face with him again. Once she was dressed she pocketed the razor head that she kept with her at all times, she quickly washed and brushed her teeth ready to begin yet another search of the apartment in hope that despite her previous efforts she would find something of use. She made her way into the living area stopping dead as her eyes fell upon his massive back sat awaiting her on the couch a sharp gasp escaping her lips. He seemed bigger than what she remembered; she looked down at his interlinked hands resting on his knees knowing he had the ability to tear her into half if he wished.

Bane looked over his shoulder at her, the sound of her gasp announcing her presence; she watched him look her up and down taking in her appearance properly for the first time. His eyes took in her small curvatious frame, wandering to her dark blonde hair which made her dark green eyes stand out against her ivory skin but there was nothing desirable about the way he looked at her; his eyes remained hard and thoughtful as he looked her over.

"What is your name?" he asked her, the deep toneless rasp still causing her to jump

Lauren took deep controlled breaths fighting the urge to run as she faced him down unable to speak.

"Your name?" he repeated raising eyebrow, awaiting an answer

"L- L - Lauren" she mumbled trying to swallow back the scream in her throat

"And you are citizen of Gotham?"

"Yes"

Bane nodded and stood to his full height the mere action powerful and fluid, his presence dominating and superior as he moved towards the door. Lauren could feel her unanswered questions swimming around her head trying to burst through her conscious, she struggled to keep quiet before she could take the it no longer; she had to know what he wanted with her.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered

Bane paused and remained silent for a long moment before he turned to face her, his eyes meeting hers and captivating her;

"No"

Lauren felt relief wash over her before she could stop it, she knew she would be a fool to trust him but she couldn't help but feel a small flutter of hope inside of her.

"Why not?"

"You have proven yourself useful; I require your skills"

Lauren said nothing unable to tear her eyes from his, they were unlike anything she had ever seen. A deep green that seemed to go on forever, fearsome yet lost.

"What do you want from me?"

"You are here as a replacement for the good doctor who had been _relieved _if his duties. He was unable to continue to be of use and suggested you to take his place."  
Lauren's heart stopped in shock as she made sense of Bane's words; why would Robert offer her to Bane? Why would he do that to anyone?

Bane seemed to notice her silence, he watched her closely out of the corner of his eye;

"Fear not - the doctor simply referred to you because of your abilities, you should be flattered he thought so highly of you to be able to treat someone like me. Do not make the same mistake as the doctor in thinking that I need you. You are here because I say so." Bane said flatly his eyes hard and cold above the mask before he turned and headed to the door his footsteps heavy and steady.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked her voice trembling  
Lauren watched Bane tense, his head whipped round to face her, his eyes bight with fury;

"No" Without a word he opened the door allowing the familiar guard to enter the room.

"Make sure she has eaten before I return" he ordered, he stood close to the guard towering above his head and hissed something to him too low for Lauren to hear. Bane turned back fixing with a cold gaze;

"Do not try and escape." He warned her, his eyes switching from her to the crack in the window as though to remind her before he disappeared out of the door.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was grateful that she had been left alone with her thoughts; as soon as the door slammed shut her legs gave way under her. She lay there motionless in a heap before the stationed guard arrived carrying a tray of food, placing it on the table in the living room whilst Lauren watched him with cautious eyes.

"Eat" he instructed softly, it didn't sound like an order Lauren watched him as he stepped back allowing her space and watched her silently from the door. She stared at the assortments of fruit on the plate in front of her. She wasn't hungry but she feared what would happen if Bane came back to find his orders had not been followed. She ate a couple of grapes leaving the stalks visible on the tray as evidence before she moved back away from the door. She wondered if what Bane had said was true; she prayed that it was but she would be a fool to trust him. She needed to be prepared for anything she gently rubbed her legs, feeling the razor in her pocket making sure that it was still there; she would use it if she had too.

All too soon Bane returned, he looked at the guard for acknowledgement who nodded indicating that Lauren had eaten as instructed. Satisfied Bane turned to face Lauren; he was dressed in a thick leather jacket that defined every muscle that clung to his body and dark cargo trousers, but it was his face that captured her attention. His eyes were bright and excited like a wild dog before it makes a kill;

"I'm glad you have eaten; you will need your strength"

"What do you want with me?" she asked her instincts telling her that whatever Bane wanted with her was not going to be good.

"Patience young one" Bane walked towards her his eyes never leaving hers as he came to stop in front of her, he was silent for a moment studying her face before his hand clamped down hard on the top of her arm pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she tried to resist but Bane easily herded her of the door ignoring her. As soon as she stepped out into the brightly lit corridor Bane pulled her round to face him.

"From here you will be blind"

"What - ?" before she could finish something was placed over her head taking away her vision, instinctively she shook her head trying to dislodge the object and struggled against Bane's grip.

"Do not struggle." He hissed in her ear his grip tightening on her arm; she could feel she was going to have bruises where his fingers clenched on her forearm "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way it's your choice"  
Lauren stopped resisting sensing the promise in his voice, she stood still trying to concentrate on her breathing in order to try and calm herself.

"Good choice." Bane replied satisfaction in his voice as he placed the dark hood over her head "On we go."  
The hood was not removed as they continued their journey out of the building with Lauren stumbling behind even when she was bundled into what she guessed was the back of the truck the hood remained in place.

"Where are we going?" she asked again nervously as someone got in sitting close beside her

"All in good time"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey was deathly silent besides the rasp of Bane's breathing; surprisingly it wasn't long before Lauren felt the truck slowing to a stop. She could feel her heart in her mouth as the bodies crammed beside her abruptly left startling her. the cool air hit her exposed skin as the truck doors opened, one by one she felt the truck bounce as the bodies left the truck. All except one.

"I want no trouble from you, do you understand?" his voice growled making the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Yes" she whispered still concealed in darkness the bag beginning to make her feel claustrophobic. She felt Bane's heavy body move across the truck towards her; despite his size his movements were silent she had no idea he was beside her until he grabbed her hands in his and bound them together.

"Arghhh!" she screamed as the rope tightened around her wrists chafing against her skin as she tried to push herself backwards only to meet the side of the truck with nowhere to go.

"Silence."

Lauren began to cry under the hood silent tears running down her face as Bane finished tying her hands; she felt as though she was being prepared for execution - maybe she was.  
"Now you do exactly as I say and no harm will come to you." Bane threatened she could feel his presence even in darkness she shrank away from him but he was having none of it. He grasped her arms and pinned her flat against the wall of the truck knocking the breath out of her.

"Not one word will leave your lips do you understand" he ordered.  
Lauren nodded in agreement; Bane acknowledged her submission lifting her by her arms and hauling her out of the truck.

As Bane marched her along Lauren could hear voices in the distance becoming clearer as they neared. As they came to a stop, she was able to hear the conversation between two men; there was an exchange of hands as Lauren was passed into another pair of firm hands that held onto her too tightly. She remained silent ignoring the pinch where the man's nails dug in.

"We don't want much inspector – we want to be able to stay here in peace away from the detection of the authorities. I'm sure you could understand that; giving what happened in Gotham we have a few people on our trail" Bane's voice boomed full of confidence.

"I will not grant terrorists anonymity just so you can destroy us, I will not let you do the same here as you did in Gotham. You will be brought to justice!" A voice argued back.

"And what about for the lives of your family Chief Inspector? Would you not grant it for them? I'm sure a family man like you wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Bane replied his voice calm and factual.

"You leave my family alone, they have nothing to do with this!"

"But they do inspector if you do not give us what we want; I will see to it that you will never see a member of your family again – your daughter for example."

On cue the guard pushed Lauren forward, she heard someone gasp in surprise as she came into view her face still covered.

"KATHRYN!" A voice cried out, there was the sounds of movement followed by the grunts and huffs of a struggle.

"You let her go!" the voice roared Lauren squeezed her eyes shut as she recoiled from the man's obvious mental agony, she was being used as bait and the inspector believed that she was his daughter. His anger, energy and love were going to waste just so Bane could get what he wanted.

"She will not be harmed if you give me what I want."

"Please let her go she is just a girl, she is innocent!"

Lauren whimpered as she applied the man's words to her own situation but she knew that the man was pleading for his daughters life; not hers. She prayed his daughter was out there somewhere safe from the murderers who held her.

"I will release her if you grant us anonymity into your city; no-one must know we are here. Not the police, not the government; no-one but you."

"I can't do that it isn't up to me. Please let me daughter go." The man begged his voice breaking under pressure.

"You can and you will inspector. You have not seen us, you do not speak to anyone about our agreement, you keep your men off our trail and you stay away from the western outskirts of the city." Bane demanded as his footsteps heading in Lauren's direction; she saw his hulking frame block out the little light the sun gave inside of the hood as she stood in front of her.

"Please don't hurt her; let her go and take me instead."  
Bane didn't reply silently she felt his hand reach out stroking her face above the cloth, his fingers running from her ear to her jaw as he taunted the sobbing man. Lauren shuddered pulling her face away from his touch a hitch catching in her throat.

"It's okay baby, daddy is here!" the man sobbed trying to comfort his daughter who was not there, Bane placed a firm hand under Lauren's jaw turning her head back towards him, patting her cheek gently sending a shiver through her. In the back of her mind she wondered what uses Bane had in mind for her as she prayed his answer to her earlier questions were true as she was dangled in front of someone's father like a chunk of meat for sale.

"Get your hands off her!"

"The choice is yours inspector…" Bane hinted leaving the question hanging in the air, he did not remove his warm hand from her cheek as he waited for his answer.  
There was silence for a long moment as the inspector tried to make a decision, Lauren could feel the heat of Bane's skin through the cloth as they awaited his reply;  
"I'll do it."

Bane immediately dropped his hand from her face as though it was a hot iron and pushed Lauren back into another pair of arms while he concluded the business with the chief inspector. When he was done the inspector began to ask to see his daughter his voice weak and feeble.

"Please you have what you want, I will do what you have asked now let me see Kathryn"

"Of course, where are my manners?"

Suddenly the hood was ripped back from Lauren's face; she squinted as the bright light hit her eyes as she tried to make out the man who had been pleading for his daughter's life. She wanted him to see that she had nothing to do with the plan; she wanted him to know she understood his pain, that she was sorry.

Lauren made out a middle aged man on his knees in front of her with a guard on either side of him; his eyes boring into hers in disbelief as he realised he had been played. His eyes were full of anger and sorrow as he took in Lauren's face not the face of his beloved daughter. Lauren smiled softly at him tears in her eyes as she watched hurt cross the man's expression before he turned to glare at Bane.

"You played me." He snarled his tone catching the attention of Bane's retreating back who stopped and turned to face him, his brow raised at the man's tone of voice.

"Yes."

"You think I will stick to the deal after this? After you made me think that your bitch was my daughter!" he yelled angrily turning his dark eyes on Lauren, looking her up and down in disgust. Lauren stared open mouthed as she realised the inspector was associating her as one of them; as one of Bane's associates.

Bane stayed where he was but met the man with a vicious look of anger;

"Yes I believe that Inspector because next time it will be your dear Kathryn; let this be a warning to you."

"How do I know you won't hurt them anyway? How do I know you won't destroy my city regardless of what we have agreed?" the man asked quietly as Bane headed back towards the truck.

"You don't."

The inspectors face turned white above his uniform as Lauren was span on her heel by the guard and hauled towards the truck behind Bane, the hood pulled back over her face.

The hood was removed when they reached the apartment and Lauren found herself alone with Bane

"I have business to attend to but I will return later, for your cooperation today you will be left here unsupervised. A guard will be posted outside the door should you need anything." He told her as he untied her hands quickly, as soon as the rope dropped from her skin she stepped away from him.

"You will not be harmed while I am gone; you are my captive and my men know that." Bane added clearly he had picked up on Lauren's doubt about him not harming her. Although his words were supposed to be reassuring Lauren found herself shuddering.

"I will be back later tonight, do not do anything stupid while I am gone" Bane glanced at the window and then down at her bandaged fingers as a reminder meeting her eyes for a brief moment before storming out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deep in the mountains there is a large fortress hidden away from civilization where only few have dared to come and where less have made the journey. The fortress is hidden to protect itself and its beliefs away from those who wish to take advantage of its power._

_The great doors of the fortress open to a lone man dressed in dark bedraggled rags a large hood concealing his face as he is brought to the leader of the fortress who looks down upon the hooded figure with a look of disgust and wonder._

"_You have made the journey friend, what is it you seek here?"_

"_A favour my lord, I seek permission " the hooded man replied his voice congested from his travels through the wilderness, his feet bleeding from the sores on the bottom of his feet._

"_And what favour may that be? Why do you seek our permission?"_

"_Because my lord I seek your help to fulfil my destiny."_

_Surprised by the man's reply the leader leans forward intrigued; by the lone man who stands before him barely able to stand, it had been so long since their last visitor._

"_And what destiny may that be friend?" _

"_Revenge my lord."_

"_We do not assist in personal vendettas. You seek the wrong help."_

"_But you assist in right and wrong do you not? My vendetta is not personal it is necessary my lord. It will benefit us both."_

_The leader remains silent before gesturing for his guards to leave him alone with the man_

"_And how will this benefit both of us?"_

"_Because we seek the destruction of the same man." The man replied his voice thick with sudden anger_

_The leader raises his brow; he has had many enemies in the past many of which pose a threat but many who have already fallen by his hand. This would be the first time someone from the outside had come to for assistance against a common enemy. _

"_And who may that be?" the leader replies as the hooded man looks up, revealing a smile on his face_

"_You know him well, as do I. He goes by the name of Bane."_

* * *

**I was really excited about writing this chapter to make things speed up a little. ****I changed the rating because I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story I have ideas so I wanted to pre-warn you all just in case!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think.  
Goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi all so this chapter is from Bane POV I wasn't going to write from his perspective just yet but there are things  
you need to know that you can only find out from him! So I hope you enjoy his POV.**

**So please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

When Bane finally arrived back during early hours of the following morning he was restless; tried from the journey and angry at the outcome he had no time to waste. As soon as he arrived back at the apartment complex he made his way to where the girl was being held. It was still dark outside; he expected her to be sleeping but he need to be sure that she hadn't hurt herself after the events of the previous day. He couldn't afford anymore setbacks.

He could feel the eyes of his men on him as he passed them standing at their posts, he could feel them watching him with cautious fearful eyes; many of them looking down at their feet not daring to meet his eyes. He could feel the fear and respect rolling off them in waves and he thrived on it. They feared his strength, they feared his rage, they feared the mask…They feared _him._

Bane thrived on fear; he enjoyed seeing the terror on people's faces as they set their eyes on him. He relished in watching their skin turn pale and their pupils dilate, he enjoyed listening to their jagged breathing knowing that he was the cause of their fear. He knew that the mask gave him an advantage; the mask portrayed him as a symbol of fear.

Bane marched towards Lauren's room without so much as glancing at his men his most trusted soldier, Barsad was still stood guarding the door to her room. He had left Barsad in charge not only because he was capable of detaining the girl but because he could trust him not to harm her. He did not know all of his men; they were simply pawns in his game that were easily disposed off. There had been a surge in new recruits, eager to join Bane after his revolution in Gotham. Bane needed the numbers but he did not know what they were capable of and for that reason only his most loyal where to be near the girl. He needed her to be unharmed if she was going to be of any use to him.

Unlike the other men Bane met Barsad's eyes who nodded at him once and moved aside handing him the keys to the door. He unlocked them quickly and entered the apartment slamming the door shut as the door automatically locked behind him.

The apartment was dark and silent with no sign of the girl, comfortable in the darkness Bane scanned the living area before silently making his way towards the corridor that led to the bedrooms. As he approached he saw the girls bedroom door was shut over, he pushed the door open carefully with his fingertips creating a gap wide enough for him to peer inside; but found the bed empty.

Surprised he pushed the door open no longer caring about the noise he made and strode inside but the room was empty. Bane felt irritation wash over him; he already had enough to deal with without the foolish actions of a young woman. He turned and stormed down the corridor checking the other rooms as he passed before returning to the living room where he found her crouched at the front door seemingly trying to pick the lock. She froze when she heard his boots stop from behind her. He waited until she dared to look over her shoulder at him and saw the blood leave her face as she took in his hulking figure, she turned back around desperately fumbling with the lock as she headed towards her.

Grabbing her from behind Bane dragged her across the floor throwing her effortlessly onto the couch behind him in one swift movement, he turned and picked up the hairgrip she had been using to try and prise the lock open and snapped in into tiny pieces enjoying watching the hope leave the girls face as he let the fragments fall to the ground before her eyes clouded over with anger. Surprisingly Lauren launched herself at him, her attack impulsive and inexperienced he snapped out his arm meeting her sternum with his palm and pushed her backwards away from him.

Beyond reason she span on her heel her eyes trained on his wounded chest as she threw a punch at him, Bane ducked out of the way of her predictable move and caught her fist mid-swing in his large hand. Instinctively she pulled back, leaning her body weight backwards trying to release her hand whilst looking up at him in horror; Bane released her hand causing her to fall backwards onto the floor hard. He smiled amused by her sudden change in behaviour; perhaps she was not the terrified girl he had thought she was, she was wasting her strength on something she could not hope to win but he would continue to let her try.

Lauren remained on the floor pain clear in her expression, as Bane advanced enjoying himself as she scrambled backwards, he reached out and caught her by the ankles dragging her towards him and lifting her from the ground. Suddenly she did something he did not expect; Lauren delved into her pocket and lashed out at his face. Bane snapped his head back releasing his hold on her as he felt something sharp slice his skin like a blade through butter; shocked he took a step back feeling something trickle down his face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand seeing the blood as the memories came rushing back.

He felt fury rise within him as he glanced down at the razor in her hand, as rage consumed him he momentarily lost control as he darted forward grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. With his hand clenched firmly around her windpipe he smacked her hand off the wall causing her to drop the razor as she struggled to breathe. Her hands wrapped around his as she tried to prise it away but Bane only tightened his grip; he relished in her fear as her eyes met his wide and terrified beginning to choke, bloodlust running through him. It took him a long moment to find the strength to drop her from his grasp.

As she gasped for oxygen he picked up the razor from the floor, anger still running through his veins. He pressed the razor forcefully into her palm forcing her to hold it, as he took her wrist poising the razor to her throat applying pressure on her wrist so that the blade pressed into her pale skin.

"Your enemies' body can be your greatest weapon if you learn to use their body against themselves." he growled as he pressed her hand further into her skin so that she would be able feel the sting of the razor on her flesh.

She gasped when the razor nicked her skin closing her eyes as she awaited the end to come; instead Bane abruptly dropped her. He watched her hands fly to her neck running her fingers over it again and again searching for the cut that Bane should have made, instead she found nothing but a small scratch; he hadn't broken the skin.

He glared at her as her confused, shocked eyes met his, he turned away from her storming towards the other bedroom;

"I will be staying where I can keep an eye on you until you learn to do as you are told." He stated his voice barley controlled as he slammed the door behind him.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The springs groaned under his weight as Bane sat at the end of the bed with his head in his hands; he had no time to rest, he needed to meet with his men and inform them of his meeting with the League but their meeting was not scheduled for another couple of hours. He knew he should sleep but unlike his men Bane had little need for rest. After years in the pit his body had grown accustomed to little sleep, waking up at the slightest sound and being prepared at all times which still had not worn off even years after.

Anger still ran through him from Lauren's foolish stunt with the razor; he would not let that happen again, but he was sure that after what had happened she wouldn't be trying to attack him again anytime soon. His head was consumed by his meeting with the League still angry at the outcome of the long journey.

Bane had travelled with a handful of his best men to the Leagues base, leaving Barsad to watch over Lauren. He knew that his return would be met with force and he needed to be prepared whilst having someone being left to take charge should anything happen. When he had finally been granted permission to see the current leader; Raghoul he had not been prepared for what he had been told.

Before her death, Talia had promised Bane that in exchange for his help in the destruction of Gotham that she would have his excommunication from the League lifted and appoint him leader once her father's work was done. Despite what he thought of the cause Bane had agreed to help Talia because of their turbulent past but it soon became apparent that Talia was not the girl he had once known as he watched her turn into a stranger before his eyes. She was no longer the innocent girl he had rescued in the pit, she had turned into a woman consumed by hatred and hell bent on a revenge; her soul had died in the pit.

However Raghoul explained that Talia's promise was no longer valid as they had failed fulfil Ra's al ghul's destiny therefore Bane would not be made leader of the League and since Talia was now dead there was no-one with the power to overrule Raghoul. Bane had been furious, he had given many years of his life organising the cause he did not believe in and now he was not going to be rewarded for his hard work. Bane had thought about killing Raghoul but he knew that even he would not survive the League if they attacked. However Raghoul had made a deal with him, he proposed that if Bane completed a chosen mission to make up for his failure of Gotham; to prove himself worthy to lead the men then he would be made leader of the League by Raghoul himself. Bane had been sceptical, when he had asked about the mission he was told he was to go and wipe out a group of criminals who were getting out of hand, Bane was to go with a team of his men and handle the situation by any means necessary.

Bane had agreed, but he did not understand why Raghoul had offered him the opportunity he knew the league where not going to let him return with open arms, there would be a catch. When he asked Raghoul what would happen if he failed the leaders reply had not surprised him.

"You will be eliminated" he had smiled at him.

Bane had agreed to Raghoul's deal knowing that if he had refused the mission he would have been killed there and then, the league were not to be taken for fools. He was told that if he had not succeeded by the time the league arrived at their destination that he and his men would be killed regardless of the situation. Bane knew that if the League came that his chances of surviving would be slim; but he refused to back down he was going to claim what he had been promised. Already slowed down by injury Bane was now racing against the clock, he couldn't afford any setbacks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as morning broke Bane was up preparing to meet with his men, he changed quickly spotting the blood on the pillow he had eventually fallen asleep on. He remembered Lauren's attack and headed to the bathroom to inspect his face feeling at unease as he entered the bathroom; catching sight of his reflection in the mirrored cabinet doors. He forced himself to look into the dark green eyes that stared back at him from above the mask that covered his face; his eyes fell upon the small scar on his cheek just above the mask where the razor had cut him. He ran a finger over it feeling the open wound, he grabbed hold of the sink as the memories came flooding back to him; as he remembered what it was like to fear;

'_The men surrounded him from all sides as he watched the little girl climb up towards the sunlight his eyes never leaving hers before the hands dragged him down.'_

'_The start of the pain as they attacked him lying in a heap at their feet as they stamped on his face and kicked his body; the sound of cracking bones and laughter filling his ears'_

'_The unbearable heat of the fire spreading throughout his body as they ripped into his face, he watched helplessly as his blood squirted onto their dirty hands unable to do anything as the blinding pain pulled him into darkness.'_

Bane he became aware of his rapid breathing and something warm spreading over his hand pulling him out of his past. He looked down at his hand which was now covered in blood where it had collided with the mirror; barley feeling anything except the warmth of his blood– pain was nothing to him now. He did not fear pain but his face was entirely different; he hated anything near his face but Lauren's actions with the razor had startled him, seeing the scar had brought on the powerful memories he tried hard to forget.

Bane had received his fair share of injuries over the years therefore allowed him to be able to treat many wounds himself he did not need the girls help for something as minor as his split knuckles. He ran warm water over his knuckles not bothering to dress them although they could have done with being stitched; he knew he would only rip the stitches out before they had managed to heal. Bane pulled off his vest to inspect his more recent injuries, unwrapping the bandages that covered his torso.

The doctor and 'his assistant' had done a good job; he had been informed that the initial wound caused by the batpod had been large; but there was nothing there but a thick jagged scar where his he had been hit and then operated on to close his punctured lung. He could see the flesh had begun to fuse back together, the smaller stitches from the shrapnel would be able to be removed soon, many of them already scarring beneath the thread. The large bruise from the impact was still a deep purple he was lucky that his vest had taken most of the impact, although healing he knew it would take time before he had fully recovered.

Before he had been relieved of his duties, the doctor had insisted that Bane rest. Bane had complied unwillingly but he could see the benefits; it had been over four weeks since his operation and he was already up on his feet and able to move around. Bane still had pain from his injuries but the pain reminded him of what was needed to be done. He looked back at the long scar on his chest tracing where the stitches entered his flesh;  
'_Another scar for the collection' _he thought to himself as he put back on his vest, his scars were reminders of his past and made him what he was today.

Bane thought back to the girl wondering if she was sleeping or waiting for him to leave, either way she was going to have to face him at some point. Although he was holding her hostage so that he was able to receive attention whenever he needed it; in the back of his mind he knew he was holding her for another reason despite what he told himself. He wanted to test her, he wanted to see if there was innocence in this world because so far he had failed to see any; his belief of good and innocence had faded in the pit and died when Talia's spirit broke. The world seemed to be full of good, decent people but given the situation it soon turned into evil, greed and corruption. This girl was his last test, his last hope but he knew that in the end she would break.

They always did.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Yey or ney?  
I hope you enjoyed it, things are taking shape now and I'm really excited to know what you think  
so please leave me a review as I value what your opinions and what you have got to say but they also make my day!  
**

**Until next time folks,**

love Lionheart :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys, just want to say big thanks to everyone who is reviewing, reading and following this story  
you guys are GREAT!**

**As always please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Days passed since the incident with the razor and even though he now slept down the corridor from her Lauren saw very little of Bane. He kept to the same routine every day rising early in the morning and not returning until late at night leaving Lauren the apartment to herself. She was glad she didn't see much of him, the wounds from the night he had grabbed her were still raw and she wasn't ready to face him properly just yet.

She had only seen him once since that night, she had been in the kitchen when he had emerged from his bedroom and spotted her cowering in the corner. His eyes met hers briefly before they found her neck; her neck had bruised when he had choked her, leaving an imprint of his hand on her pale skin. His eyes stayed there for a long time as he clenched his jaw when he finally glanced back up at her his eyes had been a mixture of emotions but before she could identify what they were he had left without a word.

Since that night Lauren had not been herself, she was constantly nervous and on edge she jumped at the tiniest things and was startled by the smallest of sounds. She couldn't sleep for the nightmares that kept her awake and her tender throat made it impossible to eat. She constantly waited for Bane to burst through the door and pin her up against the wall, his hand clenched around her throat while she gasped for air, only this time he wouldn't stop.

His actions had scared her and she was terrified he would do it again. She remembered the fear running though her when he had thrown her onto the couch, the incredible strength when he had lifted her from the floor with one arm; she knew he had been using only a fraction of his strength against her and the thought terrified her. She didn't want to think what could have happened, what he was capable of. This was the man who had tried to burn an entire city the ground, the man who had broken the bat and she had gotten away with a bruised neck and scratch on her throat - she was lucky to be alive.

With Bane gone for the majority of the day Lauren spent her days sat on the couch overlooking the deserted streets with nothing but her own thoughts for company. Being locked in the apartment all day everyday eventually took its toll on her as well as the stress she was under and soon she began to over think and worry; she missed her home and her family- she wanted to know if they were alive and safe, she knew she was not in Gotham and wondered where she was, she feared for her life and her unanswered question of what Bane wanted with her began to drive her crazy.

She wanted to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One afternoon Lauren was sleeping on the couch when the apartment door opened startling her, she sat bolt upright as her eyes took in Bane stood at the door his wide shoulders barley fitting in the doorway. He remained quiet for some time just stood watching her, his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled with indecision, Lauren sat there frozen on the couch unsure of what to do as she waited for him to speak.

"Get dressed" he ordered stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him his mind clearly made up.

This was the first time he had directly spoken to her since that awful night, she was unsure of what to make of his demand but did as she was told hurrying to her bedroom eager to be away from him. As she changed she tried to compose herself but she could feel her body trembling with nerves; she needed to remain calm but it was easier said than done. Usually she would be able to mask her fear or have some control of it but that was before he had used force against her and it had shaken her to the core. She took her deep slow breath and rejoined him in the living room her heart hammering away as she approached.

"You do exactly as I tell you do you understand?" he asked the authority clear in his rasping voice, she was surprised by how normal he seemed;  
had his actions not had an affect on him? Was he not shocked that he had attacked a woman?

Lauren nodded answering his question her eyes not leaving the floor, hope burned within her at the prospect of going outside but she was apprehensive to go anywhere with him after last time; here in the apartment she was safe from his actions where she would not be associated with whatever it was that he was doing. As soon as she was out there with him the people would assume she was one of them and they would despise her as she despised Bane's men for following his orders. But she relished in the idea of being outside; of feeling the sun on her skin and the wind in her air, she longed for a sense of freedom no matter how small.

"You stay beside me at all times" Bane ordered there was no questioning his demand, again Lauren nodded wondering why he was even trusting her to be outside but she was not going to ask him. She felt his eyes on her neck before he sighed and placed the familiar hood over her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren could tell she was outside before the hood was removed, she could feel the pinch of the cold air on her face as they stepped out of the building. She was led away quickly taking various turns and changes in direction so she couldn't memorise the layout, when the hood was finally drawn back she found herself stood in an isolated street where a group of men were awaiting ahead of them.

Lauren smiled slightly looking up at the clear blue sky listening to the birds chirp in the autumn breeze imagining she was back home; but Bane's tug on her shoulder soon pulled her from her fantasy. As they neared Lauren noticed that the men wore different uniforms; the guard who was posted at her door was there in the familiar black leather uniform stood with a few other leather uniformed men. The other men wore a cargo uniform but all of them wore the same curious expression on their faces, Bane's hand never left her shoulder as they joined the gawping men. She felt uncomfortable under the men's gaze, they looked her over as though she was a horse for sale and it made her flesh crawl. It was then she realised that Bane's gesture was more than a restraint, it was a clear warning to the men;  
_  
she's mine._

Sure enough their eyes dropped from her as soon as Bane reached them and looked to him for orders as he scanned their surroundings; his eyes searching every window, alley and rooftop before he nodded; the men instantly took up an arrow shaped formation with Bane and Lauren at the heart.

"Do not try and escape" he warned her as the men surrounded them he dropped his hand from her shoulder as the group began to walk down the street in unison.

It became quickly apparent that they were on patrol and the thought made Lauren shiver; what where they searching for and what was so dangerous that _these_ men needed to bring weapons with them? Lauren found the idea that something out there was more dangerous than the man she walked beside almost funny, in a strange way she felt safe to be with these men rather than out there alone.

As they walked Lauren took in as much as she could, taking in the unfamiliar city and trying to memorise the layout but it was impossible. The buildings were all deserted and all looked identical, she knew they were hiding in a isolated part of town for a two reasons; one to avoid detection from the authorities and to stop Lauren from escaping which was exactly what she was trying to plan now.

'_I need to get away from here'_ she thought to herself as she continued to look around the empty streets.

She knew that this was her chance to escape; properly the best chance she would have. She couldn't risk missing such an opportunity; this could be her only chance. Despite her fear of Bane, despite what he had warned her, despite the consequences she would face if she failed she knew that she had to try. She was prepared to take the chance if it meant she could escape the hell she was living. She had no idea how she was going to do it, there was no way she could escape under Bane's watch she needed a distraction so that she could run, run as far away as possible and never look back.

Suddenly out of nowhere a shot was fired in their direction, tearing open the sleeve of one of the rebels as a bullet whizzed past his shoulder.  
"Open fire, open fire!" the blue eyed rebel called out, the men took their positions scanning the area until a location was called out. They opened fire on nearby rooftop; taking cover in the entrance of an alleyway as they received gunfire.

Bane pulled Lauren deep into the alley out of the line of fire, ordering a cargo rebel to watch over her as he joined his men at the entrance too focused on what was going on to watch over her. The guard stood in front of her but with his back to her as Lauren scanned the one way alley, the gunfire ringing in her ears; she could feel her heart hammering away in her chest but her desire to be free overruled her fear as she looked for an escape route.

The rebels blocked her only entrance of the alleyway but there were apartment balconies overlooking the alleyway at the other end of the alley. The lowest balcony was perhaps just high enough for her to reach if she had a running start; Lauren backed up quietly keeping her eyes on the guard who kept looking back at her but his attention was focused on the gunfire. She waited until he checked on her once more before it turned back around to watch the assault.

It was now or never.

In a second she was running; running as fast as she could her feet barley touching the ground as she raced down the alley. As she neared the balcony she jumped, using the wall to propel her higher before clamping her hand down on the metal railing. Relief run through her as she heaved herself over the balcony but she didn't stop; her heart was racing and her legs shook but she hadn't felt more hopeful than what she did in that moment. She leapt onto the balcony railing holding onto the pole that was attached the balcony above for balance; she pulled herself up the pole gripping the bottom of the next ledge as pulled herself up over the second balcony. When she looked back down now two stories above the ground.

Her guard was searching frantically for her, at a loss to where she had gone; his panic caught Bane's attention who stormed towards him. She didn't need to hear him to know what he was saying; suddenly a gunshot was fired in her direction smashing the window of the balcony she was stood on. She screamed as the glass shattered sending splinters of glass everywhere cutting her arms, when she looked back Bane met her gaze staring up at her. Even from this height she could see the anger in his eyes as he tore down the alleyway…he was coming for her.

Sheer panic washed over her as she span round climbing the broken window of the balcony so that she could get onto the rooftop, she ignored the stinging in her legs as she cut herself on the glass and pulled herself onto the rooftop. Without stopping she sprinted across the rooftop sliding on the tiles in her haste, she didn't get very far before she came to a gap between the rooftops. She thought about jumping but it was too far for her to reach, she would have to go back down. She ran to the drainpipe and began her descent her hands raw from the friction as she slipped in her hurry; but she kept going. As soon as she was low enough she jumped to the ground landing hard on the balls of her feet, she was about to take off once more when Bane sauntered around the corner, walking slowly towards her with his hands hooked onto his vest.

How had he knew where she going to be? He would have had to run into the line of fire to have been able to follow her on the rooftop.

With nothing to lose she tried to run past him but he swung an arm out at the last moment catching her around the waist, he pulled her back against his chest wrapping his massive arm around her torso pinning her arms down.

She had been so close yet so far, Lauren screamed as Bane dragged her away fearing the end was near, but death would be too easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren did not stop struggling for the whole journey, she screamed until her insides were raw. She was sure that Bane was going make her pay in some unimaginable way; he would not let her go unpunished twice. Her only choice was to try and fight her way out – she ignored the voice in the back of her mind that reminded her of her pathetic attempt with the razor.

When they reached the apartment Bane dumped her on the floor scowling at her, he said nothing to her but turned to the guard stood behind them who was watching the situation with anxious eyes;

"Bring them" he ordered, the guard nodded once and disappeared leaving them alone.

It was silent for a long moment neither of them saying anything before Lauren hurled herself towards the door; she wasn't going to lie down and be killed, not without a fight.

Bane caught her predicting her move, his hand snapped out catching her wrist pulling her towards him;

"You have spirit little one but your disobedience will be the death of you" he grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back as he pulled her back against his chest so that his mask was at her ear;

"you have a lot to learn little one – let today be your first lesson."

He spun her round to face the door as the blue eyes guard walked in with some his fellow black uniformed men, followed by some of the cargo guards from their patrol. The blue eyed guard stood at the door whilst the other rebels dressed in black surrounded the remaining men like wolves. One of the cargo men stood forward nervously and addressed Bane;

"You wanted to see us sir?" he asked his voice wavering, it was easy to see that he was afraid.

"Yes, I have a demonstration for our guest"

Lauren froze; this was it, this was her punishment for trying to escape. She tried to pull herself away but Bane's grip only tightened.

"What happens when someone is disobedient Barsad?"

"They must be punished sir" the blue eyed guard replied flatly meeting Lauren's gaze with a sorrowful expression.

Bane passed Lauren into the arms of another leather guard as he stalked towards the cargo coloured men like a lion hunting its prey. Suddenly Banes arm shot out into the band of men and pulled out a young man from the huddle dragging him away from the others, throwing him onto his knees as he towered over him.

"You know why you are here don't you" Bane stated

"Please sir, I turned away for a second" the man replied, Lauren recognised him as the man who was ordered to watch over her in the alley.

"You had orders and you disobeyed them"  
"No sir! I took my eyes off her for a moment and she was gone. It was a mistake I wouldn't disobey you" He whimpered at Bane's feet

"A mistake?" Bane asked sounding surprised

"Yes sir"

Bane lifted the man to his feet brushing him down in a friendly manner, resting his hand on his shoulder as though all was forgotten.

"I have no time for mistakes" He said flatly grabbing the man's throat in a massive hand as he turned to face Lauren.

"You disobeyed me and your actions have cost the lives of three others." he stated as another hand snaked around the man's neck

Lauren watched on unable to move, in one swift movement Bane twisted…there was a sickening snap as he broke the man's neck, his body turning limp in Bane's hands before he threw his lifeless body to the ground.

Lauren screamed, thrashing in the guards arms as she struggled to get away from the dead body, tears forming in her eyes as nausea took over. She had never seen a dead body, let alone witness someone be brutally murdered in front of her. She closed her eyes trying not to look at the body on the ground but the dead man's eyes were open accusation in his eyes.

Bane wasn't finished he nodded to one of his men who brought forward another cargo dressed man – this man had been the man in charge of the patrol; he was supposed to make sure everyone did their jobs and he had failed to see that one of the men had allowed Lauren's escape. Lauren tried to close her eyes but her eyes were held open forcing her to watch as Bane snapped the man's neck with ease. Bane showed no guilt or grief over his actions, he looked pleased as he ended the man's life enjoyment clear in his eyes and it terrified Lauren – how could someone enjoy this? How could one man be so brutal and heartless?

The last man Bane picked at random, it seemed to make no difference to him who these men were; these men were clearly untrained and therefore expendable. This time Bane brought the man to face Lauren, forcing her to look into the man's eyes he was about to kill.

The rebel was barely old enough to be called a man, he was young with his whole life ahead of him and because of her he was going to be killed. This man was innocent perhaps he had not known what he was getting himself into, perhaps he had been forced too or even knew that joining Bane's army was a mistake. Whatever the reason in that moment Lauren could not feel hatred towards him she didn't care what he had done or what his motives were all she cared about was that he was going to be killed – all because of her.

He proberly had a family; parents that loved him, siblings that would miss him perhaps a girlfriend or wife who expected to spend the rest of her life with him. This man had hopes and dreams, he had a life and that was about to be taken away from him because of her foolish actions.

"Please don't let him kill me, I have a family" young man sobbed looking at Lauren in terror, tears sliding down his face as he pleaded for his life.

"Please…please don't do this" Lauren begged barley able to speak as she looked up at Bane, tears falling from her face as she met his eyes.

Bane said nothing, for a second his eyes softened before they glazed over hiding whatever it was he didn't want her to see as he pulled the man away.

"NO!" she screamed reaching out to grab onto him as though she could somehow save him.

"Don't hurt him he hasn't done anything wrong, punish me instead!" she begged

Bane grabbed the man's throat in his hand and began to squeeze not even looking in his direction as he sucked the life from him;

"I am" he smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners as the rebels face began to turn white. Bane's eyes never left Lauren's face as she screamed and pleaded watching helplessly as the young man's nose began to bleed from lack of oxygen before his eyes rolled back in his head.

He was dead.

Bane released him letting his body fall to the floor with a thud, the guard released Lauren who collapsed in a heap crying into the floor as shock consumed her. She was vaguely aware of the bodies being removed from the room as she gasped for air as hysteria took over. The last thing she could remember was Bane standing over her, a satisfied look on his face as she fell to pieces.

* * *

**So that's chapter five! What do you think?  
I hope you are all enjoying the story!  
**

**I have become too obsessed with Bane now, I go to kickboxing and I have renamed the 'push kick' as 'Bane kick'  
and none of them know what I'm talking about and look at me like I'm a loony  
but I find it amusing.  
**

**Anyways let me know what you think and pleaseeeee leave me a review,  
until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and has favourite this story!  
WARNING: includes strong language and sexual implications.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren couldn't sleep since the men were murdered; each night she would cry until there were no more tears left to fall, staring at the ceiling feeling numb and empty. Whenever she finally managed to drift off to sleep, the young man's face would appear from behind her closed eyelids, his face was always wore the same expression of horror. She didn't need him to say what he had been thinking in those final few moments, his eyes had told her all she needed to know;

_This is your fault._

In the days that passed Lauren fell into a depression lost in a cycle of grief, shock and anger; she didn't eat or sleep, she didn't talk or respond, she zoned out from the world around her. But inside she was raging a war against herself. One side blamed herself for the men's deaths; if it hadn't been for her foolish actions, if she had done what Bane had told her then those men would still be alive. But instead she had chosen to be selfish, she had not thought of the consequences and now three innocent men were dead because of her, she had their blood on her hands.

The other side of her blamed Bane for what had happened, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been here in the first place, she had been forced to treat him. It was Bane's decision and actions that had killed those men – they had died at his hands not Lauren's. Despite her argument Lauren blamed herself for the deaths of those three men and she knew that their blood would taint her hands for as long as she lived.

Lauren rarely saw Bane during the aftermath, he had returned to his normal routine heading out early and returning late at night. When she did see him she would say nothing, feel nothing she didn't she didn't care what he did to her now, the damage was done. She wished that he would kill her so that no-one else would be hurt because of her; perhaps her death would be justice to the families of those three dead men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around a week after the incident Lauren lay awake in her room unable to sleep despite being exhausted when she heard something banging. Despite her dark state of mind her body was still receptive to fear and danger, she jumped up her heart beating quickly as she strained to hear.

The banging continued seemingly to get louder but it was not coming from inside the apartment; she opened her bedroom door and stepped into corridor peering around the wall. The apartment was empty, the noise coming from outside the door. It sounded like footsteps but they were uneven as though someone was drunk as they stumbled closer. Lauren stepped back towards her bedroom her survival instinct kicking in; she was a lone woman locked in an apartment, a drunken man could be dangerous.

She backed up slowly keeping her eyes on the door when she heard the footsteps stop and the locks on the door being quickly unlocked; the urgency frightening her. She was about to make a dash for her bedroom when the door flew open and a mammoth shape burst in causing her to scream out loud.

Bane barged through the door almost losing his balance in his haste as he stumbled around his hands at his face. Lauren noticed his black shirt was looked wet beneath his vest and registered he was bleeding from his chest. Bane urgently fumbled with his mask as he staggered around slamming into the walls as he tried to stay on his feet, until he managed to reach the counter in the kitchen and leaned heavily against it.

Lauren listened to his unnatural laboured breathing and strange hissing that resembled the sound of gas. She saw how his movements were uncontrolled, his muscles tensed, his eyebrow furrowed as he closed his eyes tightly as though to stop himself from shouting out loud. She could see he was in need in help, but she didn't realise he was in pain until his eyes met hers wide with panic for a split second before he crumpled to the floor.

For a moment Lauren stood there watching the scene in front of her, torn between right and wrong. This was her chance to escape, to end her suffering. If she left him she could save herself...she could go home. Unconsciously her hands found her throat which was still tender, reminding her of what he was capable of; of why she should leave him here alone to suffer and run while she still could. She watched him slumped against the wall, his blood stained hands straining to reach his face causing more blood to seep through his shirt and she knew she couldn't leave him; she couldn't let him suffer no matter how much he deserved it.

Taking a deep breath Lauren approached him slowly watching his hands tremble with effort as he tried to reach his mask but they barely moved. She crouched down beside him praying that nothing internal had torn as she saw that the blood was coming from his chest, she reached out to unbuckle the straps of the heavy armoured vest when she heard a faint moan.

Lauren's head snapped up confused to where the noise had come from, unable to believe that it had came from Bane. He had never shown weakness, not during his time in Gotham and certainly not in Lauren's presence; he had never acknowledged pain. Bane had always acted as he was indestructible, he was a monster of a man packed tight with bulging muscles and brute strength but he was human and here he was collapsed in a heap in front of her as he fought to stay conscious.

Lauren knew whatever was wrong had to be causing him a great amount of pain, his breathing had slowed dramatically, he was still beneath her hands, his eyes closed as though he was concentrating. Lauren listened realising the hissing was coming from the valves of the mask where they had disconnected. She reached out slowly with a trembling hand, her fingertips just reaching one of the cold tubes when he suddenly his hand shot out capturing her wrist, his eyes confused and furious as they met hers.

Lauren gasped but remained calm despite the pain in her arm from his iron grasp as she met his wild eyes;

"I'm trying to help you" she told him firmly "Let go of me"

Bane watched her for a moment torn between whether to release her or not before another moan of pain escaped his control and he released her arm. Lauren reached out gingerly taking one of the bottom valves in her fingers and pushed it gently into to the hole above. She did exactly the same thing with the other valves taking care to reattach them. When she fixed the last valve into place the hissing stopped, after a second Bane sharply inhaled a deep breath of whatever the valves were producing. He sat there on the floor taking deep breaths until his breathing steadied before he pulled his eyes from the floor, looking at Lauren with something unreadable in his eyes.

_'So that's why he wears the mask – he needs it to be able to function.' _She thought to herself.

Like so many others Lauren had often wondered why Bane wore the mask. She had believed he had worn the contraption in order to remain anonymous whilst carrying out his crimes. Lauren had believed it was a tactic to portray him as a symbol of fear. The thought that he needed it to function had never come to mind and the realisation surprised her.

Bane got his feet wordlessly, a look of bewilderment crossing his expression when she caught sight of his bloody wound;

"I should properly take a look at that" Lauren said gesturing to his blood soaked shirt

Bane nodded once and headed towards his bedroom without a word unbuckling the straps of his vest. Lauren hesitated, she knew he expected her to follow but she wasn't sure if she trusted him enough to follow him; not after what he had done to those men. Bane felt her uncertainty and looked back over his shoulder, frowning when he spotted her frozen in the living room but said nothing; he entered his room leaving the door open so she was able to see.

He disappeared for a moment before he passed the door shirtless; his pale skin smeared in bright red blood. The image was haunting and unexpected causing a shiver ran down Lauren's spine; she hoped that the blood was his. Lauren could feel a tug inside of her, her conscious reminding her that he needed her help. She took a breath, summoning as much courage as she could and followed him into his room; finding him laid on the bed with his face turned away from her; a tray of supplies on the table beside him.

Lauren got to work straight away inspecting his wounds; luckily it seemed nothing inside had torn but his external stitches hard torn open halfway down his scar tearing the healing flesh open and causing it to bleed heavily. It was a gruesome wound and couldn't help but find herself wondering what he had been doing in order to cause such damage to himself; but when she caught sight of the blood splattered up his arms she decided she didn't want to know. Lauren cleaned the wound the best she could and tried to stop the bleeding before picking up the thick sterilized needle, she felt herself swallow nervously.

"This needle is thick and blunt, are you prepared?" she asked

Bane nodded before turning away, his hands clenched by his sides.

"Let me know if you need me to stop" she added before she pressed the needle into his flesh. The blunt edge made it difficult to pierce the skin; Lauren knew it must have been hurting but Bane remained silent. She applied more force causing it finally punctured through and glanced nervously at Bane but he remained still and silent throughout the process. Lauren pulled the thread through gently before she forced the needle through his flesh once more causing the wound to close over; it took another fifteen minutes before she finally closed the wound.

"All done" she announced quietly

Bane glanced down at her neat stitching and nodded acknowledging her work, she didn't say anything she didn't expect any kind of gratitude from him; this was why he was keeping her here against her will.

"Can I go to my room?" she asked her eyes not leaving the floor,

"Yes" he replied, she could hear his voice was tight and controlled as though something was on his mind. Lauren turned and left the room, she could feel his gaze boring into the back of her as she went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Lauren lie awake after yet another nightmare, too warm and stressed to sleep she padded silently along the corridor to the kitchen pouring herself a cup of water. The cold liquid soothing her tender throat, the bruising had begun to fade but Banes fingerprints had marked Lauren permanently as had his actions; if she ever got away, she knew that her life would never be the same. Lauren sipped the water eagerly and placed the cup in the sink when she heard the locks on the door being quietly opened. She looked down the corridor seeing Bane's door was open, a sign that he was out.

She paused debating what to do when the door opened, expecting Bane she was surprised to find two black uniformed guards enter; stopping in their tracks when they saw her stood before them.

"See I told you!"

" I thought you were joking, I didn't actually think you were telling the truth!"

The two men laughed; one of them dark haired and the other fair, they both had dark eyes and young faces. The dark haired one stepped forward allowing Lauren to see his features clearly and recognised him as the guard that she had first encountered when she had been brought here. He had been the cocky one who had been cleaning his gun when she had awoken.

"Remember me sweetheart?" he asked a grin appearing on his face

Lauren nodded once, folding her arms across her chest suddenly very aware of the thin tank top she wore.

"Of course you do, you couldn't forget my good looks could you darling" he chuckled "Name's Ivan and that over there is Ethan" he gestured to his friend stood hovering neared the door whose eyes were glued on her.

"So you survived the boss; I am surprised, you must have impressed him" Ivan beamed at her

"I wouldn't say impressed, I was simply available for him to swipe up off the street"

"You must have done something otherwise he wouldn't have you hanging around" Ivan continued boldly walking into the living room.

"If you think I am here by choice you are mistaken" she snapped

"Be it your choice or not, you must be useful to him some way or another otherwise you wouldn't be alive" Ivan shrugged casually as he advanced, stepping up into the kitchen.

"So what's he keeping you for or do we have to guess?" Ivan asked taking a seat at the counter opposite her, plucked a grape from the fruit bowl in front of him and popped it into his mouth arrogantly.

Lauren clenched her jaw together tightly but remained silent, she noticed Ethan clamp a hand over his mouth muffling his laugher as though he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"Ok guessing it is" Ethan announced looking her straight in the eyes; "Are you joining the cause?"

Lauren flinched at his words, disgusted that he associated her with one of them but didn't take her eyes from his.

"Ooh that hurt! Okay so you do not want to become one of us so… are you a decoy?"

Lauren frowned confused by his suggestion, she watched as his brown eyes lit up in amusement

"Okay not a decoy either! Hmm let me think; what would someone like you would be doing here alone locked in an apartment with perhaps the most dangerous man ever known?" Ivan asked sarcastically he span around on his seat like a child before he turned to face her clapping his hands at her.

"I don't think we really have to guess what he's using you for do we? A pretty thing like you would even keep someone like _him_ amused for a few hours" Ivan sneered Lauren's stomach dropped as she processed his words, feeling sick at the thought of being used as Bane's personal sex slave.

He wouldn't do that would he? He had told her wouldn't hurt her that way.

"But that's not important, what is important is if he going to share you?"

Ivan smirked, his eyes wandering over her body like a horse for sale, the hairs on her neck raised as he looked her up and down with a gleam in his eye. She held back the bile in her throat at the thought of being passed around amongst the men to be used like a toy.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to have you to myself but Bane_ is_ the boss, so I sort of have to do what he says, unless you're willing?" he smiled, suddenly leant forwards grabbing a fistful of her hair in and pulled her close to his face taking a deep sniff of her hair;

"You smell good" he chuckled his breath on her face

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed pushing against his chest trying to get him away from her.

There was a commotion from outside the apartment door, silencing all of them. Ivan froze, his face a mask of terror before he pulled her to face him; his hand still knotted in her hair so she couldn't look away;

"Not a fucking word do you hear me?" he hissed, his friendly pretence gone "Not a word or I will fucking kill you, you got that!"

Lauren nodded as Ivan released her and jumped from his seat as Bane burst into the apartment, his eyes ablaze with anger when they fell upon Ivan and Ethan stood there in the middle of the room.

"Leave. Now" Bane growled his voice barely controlled as he glared at them.

Ivan nodded once not meeting his gaze whilst Ethan practically trembled besides Bane's towering frame, they both remained silent as they passed Bane in the doorway, their faces white under his glare. Ivan gave Lauren one last meaningful look over his shoulder before he shut the door behind them.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair trying to conceal her face; as she tried to calm herself, she let her hair fall forward so that she could hide for a moment behind curtain of golden locks before she looked up. Bane had face like thunder as he stared at the door his hands clenched into fists, he remained silent for some time but his posture never relaxed when finally tore his gaze from the door and turned to her;

"You do not let anyone in here while I am gone do you understand?"

"Yes" she whispered eager to be out of sight.

"Go back to bed" he ordered watching her pass him as quickly as her legs would carry her.

* * *

**TA-DAH! That's the end of chapter 6!**

**I know that there is a lot going on in this story and not much has been explained yet but trust me  
all will be revealed in upcoming chapters!**

**I'm really excited about this story now, I know exactly where its going so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
****Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Goodbye for now :)  
xoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Bane jolted awake sitting bolt upright, he opened his eyes to see the circular walls of the pit dissolve around him. His eyes adjusted replacing the darkness and iron bars with the familiar interior of his temporary bedroom as he caught his breath, the sweat running down his spine as the chant of the prison faded in his ears.

His night terrors had become no better since he had left the pit, most nights he would awake too quickly, his body reacting before his mind could make sense of what was happening; sometimes he would awake to find himself back in the pit leaving him confused and unsure of what was happening before his brain would bring him back to reality. The nightmares changed frequently making him relive his past he tried to desperately to forget, his memories haunting him even in his sleep.

Bane rubbed his eyes making sure that he was awake properly but he opened his eyes to find himself still in the bedroom of the apartment. He relaxed his tensed muscles which had been ready for the onslaught of the prison and felt a sharp tug, looking down he inspected Lauren's handiwork remembering the previous night.

He remembered the excruciating pain spreading throughout his body, the fire only getting hotter as he tried desperately to reach for his mask. The fire burned as it had crawled along his body immobilising him, the flames had slithered to his face and licked at his flesh scalding his face as the darkness threatened to pull him under. He was forced to endure the unbearable pain in silence as Lauren had appeared at his side her face an expression of horror, as the blinding white heat seared through him. It had taken all his strength to stop himself from yelling out loud, he hated that he was helpless against his own body, he despised that he had been weak and that Lauren had been there to witness it. He knew that a moan had escaped his control but the pain was too overpowering and at that point he simply didn't care.

Through his blurry vision he remembered Lauren reaching for his face, for a split second fear had shot through him; he had grabbed her hand stopping her from reaching him unsure what she was going to do. All he knew was that this pain was the only thing he feared and he was helpless against it. He hadn't been able to concentrate when she had spoke to him and before he knew it she had been touching his mask while he was unable to do anything about it…the next thing he knew the sweet vapour was pouring through the mask. He had sucked in as much as he could desperately as the vapour reached his lips and his nose; he felt the pain subsiding as his senses came back to him. It had taken him a few moments to realise what had happened and the realisation had shocked him; when he had looked up at Lauren he knew that she had helped him.

_Why did she help me?_

The question burned into Bane's mind as he tried to come up with an answer; why had she helped him after what he had done to her, after what he had put her through? She had the choice to end his life, to save herself but instead she had chosen to help him.

Bane shook his head clearing his thoughts he did not enjoy feeling confused but he couldn't come up with an explanation for Lauren's behaviour, he refused to acknowledge the answer clawing away deep inside of him. He wondered what he should do, Lauren had helped him more than what she understood, although he would never admit it he knew that she had potentially saved his life for without the mask the pain would have consumed him and for that he knew that he owed her. Bane frowned at the thought he was not a man who enjoyed owing a debt but he was a man of principles, he would repay the girl for her help in a way of his own; a way in which would benefit them both.

Bane changed quickly pulling on a black long sleeved top careful not to tug the new stitches, pulling on black cargo pants but left his armoured vest knowing it would not be of use to him today. He put on his boots, grabbed his tan leather jacket from the cupboard suddenly feeling unsettled at the thought of seeing Lauren before he headed for the bathroom. He washed his body quickly trying not to think about the next part of his routine; without giving himself time to think about it Bane gently removed his mask. Although painful Bane was quick to wash and brush his teeth as he was when he ate so that he didn't have to go long without his medication. He knew he could properly go longer without his mask but simple tasks such as these were already painful enough and keeping his pain away was his priority. Nothing could eliminate his pain besides the medicated vapour his mask produced.

Careful not to touch his face too much Bane quickly replaced the mask, not once did his eyes look at his reflection while the mask was removed. Bane had trained himself not to look at the face beneath the mask for that face was no longer his; that man no longer existed. That man had died in the pit many years ago along with his soul. No longer was he the man who had hoped for freedom in the pits of hell, he was no longer the man who believed that good would conquer evil, he was no longer the man who had sacrificed himself and his face to protect the child. Although it had taken time Bane had eventually accepted the mask and it had become a part of him. Over the years he saw how what had once been a barrier became opportunity. The mask brought him unlimited power and control; a god amongst men, a king amongst peasants. The mask brought him relief from his perpetual agony …it kept him alive. This was the face he knew.

With the mask securely in place Bane listened for any sign of Lauren but the apartment was silent. He was about the leave when a knock came at the door, grinding his teeth together in frustration he was about to send whoever it was away when he opened the door to Barsad.

"Sir we have a situation…" he stated looking anxious which was uncommon for his most trusted soldier. Bane remained silent but gestured for him enter the apartment, without any indication Barsad answered his unspoken question.

"We fulfilled your orders – with no survivors"

Bane nodded in satisfaction sitting down on the large cream sofa in the living room and gestured for Barsad to sit his thinking back to the previous night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bane led his men in the cover of darkness towards their location, after hearing that their targets had a base set up in an abandoned warehouse he had instantly assembled a team together. When they arrived the warehouse was seemingly deserted, but Bane had spotted two men just ahead of them; indicating that there were likely more of them scattered around. He split his men up sending them silently in different directions with orders to take out as many as they could without being detected. They were to search for anything of use, find information of the groups plans and to take any supplies they had. Bane waited, watching his men blend into their surroundings before he made his way towards his targets. _

_He stalked forwards quietly his heavy boots almost silent on the laminated flooring as he crept towards his victims; he approached slowly his large frame barley concealed by the large containers he used as cover. He could see the two men from where he stood; they sat playing cards, smoking oblivious to the carnage that was about to unfold. Bane watched for a few moments taking time to analyse his supposed opponents, he needed to learn as much about them as he could if he was to eliminate them. The men wore basic uniform black tops and green cargo trousers, something that would make them recognisable to him and his men but indicated these were not a highly organised group. _

_Bane slithered around the other side of them men before stepping into view;_

"Good evening" he greeted them politely catching them off guard, he pushed the closest one headfirst into one of the containers knocking him out cold. 

_Before grasping the other by the throat, pinning him against another container as he chocked him slowly, the man slapped out feebly at him as he struggled for air but Bane shook his head at him; at him disappointed with his effort to survive. He watched the man lose consciousness and begin to twitch before he became limp under his hand, he dropped the man's body and checked the other for a pulse but found none. Let down by the physical challenge he searched the men's bodies finding a knife and some papers; he took the papers and left the knife; he had little use for weapons, his body was his greatest weapon._

_Suddenly a strangled cry rang out somewhere within the warehouse raising the alarm; immediately men sprung out from their posts and engaged with Bane's men. He pocketed the stolen documents as three men zip lined down from above landing in front of him;_

'_Much better' he thought to himself grinning beneath the mask, this was much more intriguing. _

_The first man lunged for him but Bane was an experienced fighter although three was more of a challenge they were no match for him. He ducked out of the way of the man's attack hitting him in the ribs following with an uppercut with his free hand sending him sprawling backwards. The next man attacked immediately landing a kick to Bane's back, Bane span round bringing his fist down on the man's face in a fountain of blood. The first man was back on his feet quickly, his eye closed shut from the swelling and grabbed Bane from behind pinning his arms back causing him to stand quickly; feeling the sting of his tearing flesh as he tore open his stitches. Bane slammed the man into the wall causing him to fall to the ground as Bane brought his boot down upon him, when out of nowhere a piece of wood hit him straight in the face disconnecting the valves of the mask._

_His adrenaline masked the pain spreading through his body as he turned on the man who had hit him; bloodlust running through him. He glared at the man who looked back at him as though he was staring into the pits of hell, he tried to run but Bane caught him from behind; Bane despised anything touching his face and now this man was going to pay for it;_

"Do you know how much pressure it takes to crush a human skull?" he asked calmly as though there was not a fire burning from inside of him.

The man shook his head trembling, his face a picture of terror as Bane brought his fist up in line with his face.

"Let's find out shall we?"

The man didn't reply there was a bloodcurdling scream followed by one, two, three, four, five bone crushing punches before absolute silence. Barsad appeared when he finished with the man, his eyes widened slightly as he took in the situation looking down at Bane's blood splattered arms but did not comment.

"Finish the job" Bane growled before disappearing into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bane sighed thinking back to how Lauren had found him when he had returned uncontrolled and covered in blood yet she had still helped him. He wondered if she had thought about the blood, if she had wondered what it was he was doing while she remained here in the apartment. He doubted that she would think about that, the things he did while he was absent would give her nightmares but Bane took it all in his stride.

"Who was posted here whilst we were gone?" Bane asked suddenly recalling the two unfamiliar men he had found in the apartment, his muscles tightening.  
Barsad looked confused at his question but did not comment;

"Ivan Murlock sir"

"Is he trust worthy?"

"He seems to be sir, so far he has proven to be an excellent soldier"

Bane frowned wondering if there was more to this Ivan Murlock. Things that they didn't know, he would be keeping a close eye on him from now on.

"So what is this situation you speak of" Bane asked turning his attention to the matters at hand

"The documents we took from the warehouse were in fact plans of attack but it isn't entirely clear what it is that they are planning. We found that the group from the warehouse were also the hostiles who shot at us during patrol so it is only one organisation that we're dealing with"

"And the problem is…?" Bane quizzed

"Time sir. These men seem to know about us, know more than we wish them too. The attack on our patrol was not a coincidence; some of the men were attacked this morning whilst waiting for supplies. It seems that someone within this organisation is very well informed about us. It could take us weeks to find out exactly who these men are working for and where they are primarily located...we don't have that sort of time to waste before the League arrives."

Bane stayed silent for moment processing the information Barsad had given him, from his analysis last night Bane had known that these men inexperienced. They were someone else's puppets but who was their master? It wasn't a coincidence that they had been ambushed during their patrol; someone had known exactly where they were going to be and had planned the attack. Someone knew something and he needed to stamp it out before it was too late.

"What are your orders sir?" Barsad asked

"We find out what these runts are planning by any means necessary. With anonymity from the police the civilians do not yet know of our presence; send uniformed men on foot to gather any information from them for they will soon know who we are. When they do they will either cooperate or refuse; kill those who refuse we don't have time for a rebellion. Any hostiles found are to be kept for interrogation and brought to me, we find out what their next move is and we strike."

"Yes sir" Barsad stood heading for the door when he turned and looked his boss straight in the eye;

"Some of the men are becoming uneasy, they fear the outcome of our failure. What do I tell them?"

"The truth" Bane replied as Barsad's brows pulled together in confusion.

"Did you brief them of the meeting with Raghoul?"

"Yes sir I told them everything"

"Then remind them why we are here; tell them we will succeed and that they will be rewarded for their work. Gather their faith but assure them that the League will come." Bane stated firmly.

Bane knew that his men would be unnerved by their task for failure meant their imminent death. If Bane and his men failed to complete Raghoul's terms they would all suffer the same fate; Gotham had not been his mission yet he and his men were suffering the fallout of it.

Barsad nodded once when his eyes flickered trained on something behind Bane, a look of surprise on his face. Bane turned to see Lauren stood at the end of the corridor, her body shielded behind the wall with her head peeking round at them. He had not heard her get up and did not know how much she had heard.

"Get to work" he ordered Barsad not taking his eyes from Lauren, he waited until he heard the door shut before he spoke.

"How long have you been stood there?"

"Just for a minute I didn't mean to disturb you I heard people talking..." she mumbled her expression uncomfortable, he wondered what she was thinking about.

Bane noted how her appearance had changed from when she first arrived; she was still attractive but she had altered over the weeks because of the situations he had forced upon her. She had lost weight with dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyelids swollen from crying. Her eyes were dull where he had begun to diminish her hope; she reminded him of the way Talia had once looked. Bane pushed the thought aside as her decision to help him suddenly rocked through him like a punch to the gut. He looked at her not knowing what to do or what to say; did he thank her? Did he ask her why she had helped him?

Bane had never been in this situation before, he had never needed to thank anyone for their help and found the unfamiliar situation disturbing. He pulled his eyes from her shrunken frame to the plate of food on the table still untouched from the previous day;

"You have not eaten again" he stated, this was not the first time she had rejected food.

"I'm not hungry" Lauren replied, her words angering him

"There are people in this world that are starving. People that would do _anything_ for a mouthful of the food that you so carelessly reject because you have the privilege of having access to food when and where you want it." He hissed staring at the full plate in front of him.

The thought that this girl refused food because she simply didn't want it infuriated him. She had an easy life; she had not suffered the hardships of life she had the luxury of a home and enough food to eat, enough food to survive. Bane hated to see food go to waste for he knew what it was like to starve. He knew what it felt like to go for days without food, going to sleep with nothing but an aching hole in the stomach. He knew how weak a human could get when withheld food, how hunger changed men into savage beats. Yet she sat here and declined the food she was provided with. He was tempted to throw the food away, make her see the ungratefulness of her act and how she should appreciate everything and anything that she had access to but he didn't. Instead he thought back to how she had helped him, Bane could see she needed the food even if she couldn't. She needed to keep her strength up if she was going to be of use and if she wouldn't eat the food willingly; he would make her.

Bane sighed as he stood turning to face her as he pointed to the sofa in front of him;

"Sit"

Lauren took a large breath before she approached him her hands wrapped tightly around her chest, he noticed she wore a different top to the one she wore last night as she sat down in front of him.  
Bane picked the plate from the table, his beastly shadow engulfing her as he blocked the sunlight coming from the window with his muscular body. Wordlessly he thrust the plate in her direction holding it to for her.

"Eat" he demanded

"I – I don't feel like eating right now" she replied, he could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"I don't remember asking you" Bane replied flatly dropping the plate onto her lap, not moving from his position raising an eyebrow at her expectantly.

He watched her immediately acknowledge his order; clearly his punishments had affected her. Lauren stabbed at a small piece of chicken with her fork and brought it to her lips; she grimaced at the smell and turned her nose up at it. She seemed to feel him watching her and looked up meeting his eyes, Bane jutted his chin upwards indicating for her to eat watching her glower at him as she put the chicken in her mouth. She chewed for a long time obviously finding it difficult to eat, she eventually swallowed and put her fork down.

"Did I say you could stop?"

Bane watched her jaw clench in annoyance, she looked up at him defiantly as she popped the next piece into her mouth. Bane smiled slightly amused by her irritation, he didn't move until she finished the small serving watching over her like a parent making sure their child ate their vegetables.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?" he asked sarcastically pleased with his power over her, while Lauren continued to glare at him.

Bane turned away from her watching as the sun, he couldn't ignore the persistent reminder that he somehow owed Lauren for her help and the thought was not going to go away until he did something about it. He thought for a moment in silence, deciding what to do before he addressed her.

"Did you learn from your mistake?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Lauren visibly cringe, her hard exterior she tried so desperately to maintain crumbled for a moment as she squeezed her eyes shut fighting back the tears. She seemed to have a habit of trying not to let him see her cry but her reaction to his words indicated that she had in fact learnt her lesson the day she tried to run from him – just as he knew she would.

"Yes" Lauren finally whispered pain clear in her fragile voice

"Good. Then remember this; if you try to run from me again I will kill six more innocent people as punishment and I will continue to do so until you learn to do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

Lauren nodded frantically in agreement looking up at him with a sincere expression.

"Get dressed you have five minutes."

Lauren got to her feet obediently padding silently to her room while Bane turned back to look out onto the city below; he had an idea how he could repay Lauren without her suspecting it in a way which would benefit them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the hood was removed from her face, Lauren was surprised to find herself sat in the back of a jeep like vehicle wedged between two unfamiliar men dressed in ordinary clothes. Bane sat in the driver's seat joined by another man in the front seat. Lauren had expected to be in the back of the old truck that she was usually transported in but when she looked outside she could see why Bane had chosen something more appropriate.

The jeep was parked in a car park overlooking a very busy main street. Lauren was astonished to see the tonnes of people that lined the street squeezing past one and other, cars filled the roads and noise filled the air. The scene before her was the opposite of what she had exposed too over the past few weeks, from what she had seen of this unfamiliar city it had looked to be deserted; but here she was sitting in the middle of a bustling street as though it was a normal day.

With a heavy heart she realized that for these people it was an ordinary day. The world outside of Gotham hadn't changed; only her world had. She continued to watch the normal everyday lives of those outside wondering if Gotham would ever be like this again. She wondered how her beloved city was coping; were the people pulling together? Was the city recovering or was it still ground to a halt?

"Is everything prepared?" Bane asked his mask rasping with each breath

"Yes sir" the guard beside him replied Lauren recognised that it was Barsad who was sitting next to him. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire instead he wore ordinary clothes making him look less intimidating and recognisable.

Bane turned around from the front seat to face her with a stern expression, it was then she realised why he had chosen the jeep besides to blend in; the tinted windows provided them coverage from the prying eyes outside meaning that Bane would be able to travel freely without being detected.

"Do you remember what I said?" Bane asked her his expression serious

When Lauren nodded he turned to Barsad and nodded once at him, on cue the remaining men got out of the vehicle slamming the doors shut; leaving Bane alone in the car with Lauren.

"This will go a lot smoother if you do as you are told" he warned her

"do not try and escape you already know what will happen if you do. Under no circumstances are you to leave Barsad's sight and you do not speak to anyone with mine or Barsad's permission do you understand?"

Lauren swallowed suddenly feeling nervous as to where they were taking her but she nodded agreeing to Bane's conditions, she didn't exactly have a choice. Bane let out a sigh before he turned to face her once more his eyes hard;

"Do not make me come and find you"

Lauren didn't have time to reply before the car door opened for her, she looked back at Bane who nodded giving her permission to leave. She stepped out of the jeep the sun blinding her as she stepped onto the pavement turning to watch the jeep as it drove out of sight. She turned to face Barsad noticing the other two men were walking towards an automatic door in the building in front of them. Lauren looked up shielding her eyes from the glaring sun as she made out the name of the building, her heart dropped as she read the words.

St. Millers Hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Hello my lovelies!  
I want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful support and reviews you are amazing!**

**That's chapter seven my goodness! I am very excited to continue this story I hope you all are too.  
I'm not sure if I will get another chapter posted before Christmas but I assure you that it wont be long.  
Just so you know from now there will be more dialogue and character development as we see Bane and Lauren's relationship develop.  
**

**So if I don't manage to get another chapter up it will be shortly after Christmas so I want to  
this opportunity to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Let me know what you think and please leave me a review on what you think so far!**

**Goodbye for now!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren followed Barsad as he led the way into the hospital heading straight for the large wooden reception desk. Whilst the other two men who had joined them in the jeep went and sat together in the waiting area away from them; it was chilling to see how easily they blended in amongst the sea of faces, how unaware the people were to who they sat amongst.

Barsad reached the desk waiting patiently for the receptionist to get off the phone that spotted him and held up one finger signalling that she wouldn't be long. Lauren glanced up at the man beside her, she had become familiar with Barsad but she didn't know him. Looking at him now she could see that he was younger than he looked, he had dark short hair with stubble that aged him empathizing his bright blue eyes which gave him an overall handsome appearance. Lauren watched how he gave the receptionist a cheeky smile, causing her to blush as she ended her call and wondered how he had ended up working as a mercenary.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr Alexander Johnson"

"I'm sorry but the hospital's chief of staff doesn't take unscheduled appointments"

"This is a private appointment please tell him that Mr Burke is here to see him"

The receptionist didn't look convinced but Barsad quickly won her with his charm and soft accent. Lauren watched on in disbelief as the receptionist picked up the phone dialling the number whilst batting her eyelashes as Barsad who played along winking back at her. Lauren couldn't believe how quickly he had been able to manipulate her into doing what he wanted; clearly he had been doing this job for a long time.

The receptionist answered numerous yes and no's before she finally put the phone down and beamed up them.

"Dr Johnson is ready to see you now, take the elevator just up the corridor he is waiting for you in his office on the sixth floor. Please don't hesitate to come and ask me for any further help." She grinned up at them her eyes wandering over Barsad's lean body.

"Thank you for your help miss" Barsad replied winking at her once more before tugging Lauren by the wrist indicating for her to follow him, she stepped silently inside the elevator after him and saw the two other men watching them from their positions.

As soon as the doors closed Barsad turned to Lauren his expression the opposite of what he had been only moments ago. Instead of his soft twinkling eyes Lauren was met with a stern expression his charming façade gone.

"Now you know better than to do anything rash don't you?"

"Yes"

"I may not be as harsh as Bane but do not make the mistake of thinking I won't use force against you if I have too. I will drag you to him myself if you try anything, I have orders to follow too."

Lauren couldn't help but be surprised by his words; it sounded strange hearing that Barsad would use force against her even if he didn't want to simply because he had been told to do so. But the way he spoke to her sounded as though he was trying to justify himself.

"I know that you don't want what happened with those men to happen again. You're an intelligent woman just do what he asks of you and you will be fine."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Barsad glanced at her out of the corner of his eye his expression almost hopeful as he replied;

"Because I believe that you are different."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Mr Burke we meet at last. Please take a seat"

Dr Alexander Johnson greeted Barsad gesturing for them to sit; Lauren wondered why Bane was involved with this man as he stood for everything that he opposed too. Dr Johnson was a man of wealth, Lauren could see by his Armani suit and Rolex watch that he had more money than sense. He was the type of man who would flash his wealth whenever he got the chance leaving little thought for those who needed it most. Dr Johnson had obviously paid his way into his position for he was too young for the job, tanned with sandy blonde hair and whitened teeth he struck Lauren as someone who would do anything for cash; not caring who he trampled on to get what he wanted.

"Dr Johnson" Barsad greeted the man, shaking his hand before sitting down beside Lauren in the wooden chair next to her. "I assume everything is prepared"

"Yes of course, is this the one we spoke of?" Dr Johnson asked looking at Lauren expectantly

"Yes, this is Miss Conlon your new member of staff"

Lauren frowned confused, what was he talking about? She wasn't going to work here? How would Bane possibly allow her to after her previous attempt to escape? Why would he allow her such privileges?

"Have you brought your list? I would be more than happy to check if we are stocked in the supplies that you need" the doctor asked curiosity clear in his voice causing Barsad to look up at him his expression firm.

"Of course, however only Miss Conlon will have access to that information; should it fall into the wrong hands I assure you there will be severe consequences."

The Doctor shrunk back in his seat visibly turning pale beneath his grey suit

"I understand."

"Miss Conlon will be working here as a trainee nurse as agreed whilst she carries out her _other _duties. "

Lauren's heart thumped faster under her shirt; what where they going to have her do? What did he mean by other duties? She desperately wanted to ask Barsad what was going on but she knew it would do no good; there was only one man who would be able to answer her questions.

"You will receive your payment once our business is concluded however; should Miss Conlon be questioned, should she disappear from our sight or this information fall into the wrong hands then the deal will be terminated is that understood?" Barsad asked his voice intimidating and harsh as he stared into the doctors eyes daring him to object.

"Of course however there is one small problem…"

Barsad raised an eyebrow questioningly; it was easy to see who he had picked the habit up from.

"She will have to stick to a schedule like the other staff to avoid suspicion; I have placed her under two of my best staff who have been briefly informed of the situation. However I cannot authorise her taking what she needs meaning that she will have to take what is needed without being detected."

Barsad nodded in a silent agreement causing nausea to stir in Lauren's stomach she dreaded to find out what they had planned for her.

"When does she start?"

"Tomorrow but I think it would be best for you both to meet her supervisors now in order to prevent any confusion once she starts working. My staff needs to know who you are as much as you need to be able to recognise them" Dr Johnson stated getting to his feet "If you would follow me please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren followed Dr Johnson as he led them to the ward where Lauren would be working a sense of irony coming over her as walked down the polished corridor. The last time she was working in a hospital was because of Bane, because of the destruction and pain he had caused during his revolution; this time she would be working in a hospital for Bane and the thought made her shudder.

Lauren knew that Bane was not allowing her to work here for her own amusement she knew there was another reason for her presence. But she couldn't help wonder if Bane had allowed her this small privilege because she had helped him that night he had returned covered in blood.

Her mind flooded with the image of Bane crumpled in a heap a quiet moan escaping his lips; she had tortured herself since that night wondering if she had done the right thing by helping him or if she should have left him. She had the opportunity to escape but instead she had helped the monster who had tried to burn her city to the ground, who held her against her will. Lauren knew she would have helped Bane; it was her job to help people regardless of who they are. It wasn't in her nature to allow people to suffer and despite whom it was she wouldn't allow someone to die because of her again.

"This is where you will be primarily working" Dr Johnson announced as he swiped his card opening the doors labelled as ward 5.

"You will be responsible for care of the patients on this ward which will include general duties as well as administrating medication but your supervisors will go into more detail about what is expected from you."

Lauren nodded taking in her surroundings the ward was like any other with the beds lined on either side of the room with curtain rail covering the beds for privacy, the smell of chemicals and the staff station at the end of the corridor. But at the same time the hospital was entirely different from what she had been used to whilst working at Gotham General; she was relieved to see the empty beds meaning that there was enough room for the sick and the injured. The corridors were empty instead of teaming with bodies with no room to move, the patients laid comfortably their bodies pumped with the correct medication instead of withering in pain.

Dr Johnson tapped on the glass window indicating for one of the doctors to come to him, the doctor was young with an olive complexion and dark features. His strong jaw broadened as he beamed at them his warm eyes setting Lauren at ease.

"Dr Johnson" he greeted the chief of staff before turning his attention back to Lauren and her escort

"Meet Jason Harrison your new supervisor" Dr Johnson announced speaking to Barsad rather than Lauren, she noticed Barsad take in the doctor for a long moment no doubt memorising his face.

"Please call me Jay" the doctor smiled shaking both of their hands firmly

"Jay this is Miss Conlon…our new member of staff"

Jay glanced back at Lauren visibly surprised but he quickly composed himself masking his curiosity;

"Of course pleased to meet you Miss Conlon, I'm sure you will be a fine addition to our family here."

Lauren smiled not daring to speak under Barsad's watchful eye, she saw him frown at Jay but remained silent.

"Miss Conlon will start working tomorrow perhaps you would be kind enough to show her around whilst I finish up here" Dr Johnson hinted.

"Of course, would you like to come with me Miss Conlon?"

Lauren glanced at Barsad who stared hard at Jay scrutinising his face deciding whether he could be trusted or not before he turned to Lauren;

"Do not be long and stay within the ward where I can see you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay showed Lauren around the ward as he explained what she was going to be doing during her stay. The ward layout was easy enough to remember; with two separate bays on the ward, staff and patient bathrooms, the small pharmacy and a staff office there wasn't much to take in. Jay explained that she would be working alongside him and another supervisor whilst caring for the patients; her duty was the everyday care of the patients on the ward something she had a lot of experience in whilst working at Gotham General.

"So what is the deal anyway?" Jay asked once they finished their tour stepping inside the large staff office. Lauren hesitated not sure if she should answer, she had spent the duration of the tour in silence and she could tell that Jay had picked up on her uneasiness. She wanted to speak to him but she didn't know if Barsad expected her to remain silent, she looked up at Jay's warm anxious eyes and realised how much she craved another person to talk too. She had been alone for too long without hardly any contact and she couldn't bare it any longer, Barsad couldn't expect her to sit in silence and ignore his questions for whole time she was here.

"What do you mean?"

Jay looked surprised as she answered with a small smile on his lips as he sat down in front of her

"Dr Johnson told us that he had hired someone despite there being no vacancies available, he told us that they would be working under us and that we were to ask no questions. It was all a little hush hush to me."

"Yet you still ask questions?"

"Guess I can't help myself, you weren't what I was expecting and you don't look like someone I need to be worried about…should I be worried about you?"

"No"

"Your friend however I am a little concerned about, who is he anyway?" Jay asked looking out of the window at Barsad and the doctor who were deep in conversation.

"A friend" Lauren replied struggling to get the word friend past her lips, it wasn't exactly the word she would have used to describe her relationship with Barsad but it would do for now.

"Not going to tell me anything more then huh?" Jay asked picking up on her reluctance to answer his questions. Lauren smiled sadly at him in apology hoping he would understand Jay shook his head letting out a sigh.

"I don't know what's going on and I can see you're uncomfortable with me asking questions. All I want to know is if I can trust you, if you are going to be working here I need to be sure that I can rely on you."

Lauren met Jay's eyes revealing in their warmth unlike the cold eyes she had become accustomed too. She looked at the man before her; he seemed like a good man, he was just trying to do his job. She knew it must be difficult for him to just allow her to walk in and start working she could be anyone for all he knew. She knew how confusing Jay felt; like him she also had no idea why she was here and the feeling made her nervous. She knew she would get no answers from Barsad and she knew that the reason for her being here was not going to be good. But Lauren had a good feeling about Jay, she didn't know if it was his warm smile or welcoming presence or if it was simply because of her lack of social contact but she wanted him to know he could trust her, that she was a good person. She looked Jay straight in the eyes as she answered him;

"You can trust me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Lauren was restless as she waited for Bane to return to the apartment her mind swimming with unanswered questions. She paced in the living room biting the skin around her thumb anxiously as darkness fell over the city.

Lauren had been hesitant to return to the apartment after being told that Bane was not back for reasons she couldn't explain. She was apprehensive to be around Bane despite her need to have answers but she was more reluctant to go back knowing that there was no-one there since Ivan had visited her. True to her word Lauren had not breathed a word about what Ivan had said to her but his late night call had spooked her and his words had gotten under her skin making her even more wary of those around her.

Lauren was understandably most cautious of Bane; he was the one who held her life in his hand. He was the one who she had nightmares about when he had taken her city hostage and now held her captive instead. She experienced firsthand why he was not to be trusted; he had strangled her as consequence for her cutting him, he had murdered three men as punishment for her trying to escape. Yet for some reason she found herself more at ease when he was around, knowing that he was down the corridor gave her a sense of relief when she tried to sleep at night even though he was more than capable of doing what she feared just as much as any of the other men.

However Lauren had relaxed when she saw Barsad take his post outside of the door once he had escorted her inside. He had said little during the journey back simply asking what the doctor had said to her. With Barsad outside the door Lauren waited for Bane to return whilst confusion built up inside of her; she needed to know what was going on. She couldn't deal with the constant feeling of anxiety and uncertainty any longer she wanted to know why she was here and only Bane knew the answer.

Eventually Bane returned his heavy footsteps announcing his arrival as he thudded along the corridor, she heard him greet his right hand man his mechanical voice quieter than usual. He stood speaking to Barsad for a few moments properly catching up with the events of the day before he entered the apartment his giant body casting a large shadow on the floor. Bane found her immediately sat on the battered sofa her legs tucked under her as she watched from her position the dim lights illuminating her face. Lauren bit her lip unsure how to ask her questions whilst Bane removed his long tan coat and boots, the common notion looked alien with Bane's hulking body and masked face.

"I understand you did as you were asked today, it seems you are learning"

Lauren remained silent unsure of what to say she rubbed her fingers together anxiously as she struggled to think of what to say.

"Say what is on your mind, I can see something is bothering you." Bane stated inclining his head towards her fiddling fingers and gnawed thumb.

"I…I wanted to ask you something."

"Is that so?" Bane asked sarcastically, he paused for a moment standing in front of her as he made a decision.

"You answer my questions and then I may answer yours."

"That doesn't sound exactly fair"

"Life isn't fair. So take it or leave it the choice is yours"

Lauren remained quiet not wanting to say anything that could ruin their deal but she couldn't help but be sceptical of his suggestion.

"Why would you want to ask me anything?"

"Because little one, it seems you will be staying here for some time and I think we ought to get to know one and other a little better don't you think?" he asked his voice full as amusement.

Bane walked past her taking a wooden chair from the kitchen and brought it to the living room setting it down in front of her and sat down, his body too big for the small chair making him look almost humorous if it wasn't for the fact that every inch of his sculptured body was real and deadly.

"So Lauren tell me, what did you do before all this?" Bane asked rolling her name off his tongue fluently as he acknowledged her name for the first time throwing her off guard.

"I… I was a volunteer nurse at Gotham General where I was treating patients; mainly those who were injured during your revolution"

"That is not what I meant; I want to know who _you _are. Who was Lauren Conlon before I came to Gotham?" Bane asked stretching his legs out and placing his feet on the couch beside Lauren, crossing his legs casually.

Lauren thought for a moment thinking back to the life she once had before Bane invaded Gotham and tore her world apart. She was ordinary woman who lived in a small apartment in the centre of Gotham where she had lived all of her life. She was a part of a small family who she loved and had a close circle of friends who she met up with twice a week, she worked as a kennel assistant which paid her bills and satisfied her love for animals. But now that life was gone, she had lost her former life because of the man who sat before her where she was forced to tell him of the life she longed back.

"I was the same as any other ordinary person; I had a family, I had friends, I worked to pay the rent on my apartment."

"What was your occupation?"

"I worked as a kennel manager for a small dog shelter in Gotham"

"Interesting, I expected you to be in a much more glamorous profession" Bane replied sounding both surprised and amused.

"There's nothing glamorous about snot, saliva and shovelling shit"

Bane chuckled at her answer it laughter sounding strange coming out of his monstrous appearance

"Did you enjoy what you did?"

"I loved my job" Lauren sighed pulling her thoughts away from the dogs she had left behind, she couldn't bear to think of what had happened to them.

"You say you had a family, how many of you are there?"

"Me, my mother and two brothers" Lauren replied feeling her heart skip a beat at the thought of her family, she still had no idea where she hadn't seen them since the day the bomb exploded. She prayed they had left Gotham and were safe.

"No father?" Bane asked curiously

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know" Lauren shrugged wishing he would drop the subject.

"That is not an answer"

Lauren didn't want to explain her life story to Bane, but she knew that he was in charge of the situation and he wouldn't budge until he heard what he wanted to hear. If she didn't comply he wouldn't return the favour.

"Fine" she sighed admitting defeat, she was silent for a moment before looking back up at him; one brow rose questioningly, awaiting an answer.

"My father wasn't around much when me and my brothers were growing up, he was always up early for work and would return after we were in bed. He worked all the time he was never there for special occasions and he fought often with my mum." Lauren explained her eyes focused on the floor but she could see the scene playing out before her as though it was yesterday.

"One day he was supposed to be looking after us while mum was out when he told us he was going away for a while, he kissed each of us, grabbed his cases packed by the back door and left…that was the last time I ever saw him."

"Were you a close family?" he asked seemingly unaffected by the answer she had given him about her father. Lauren felt irritated by his lack of reply, why did he force her to tell him about the negative part of her childhood if he wasn't going to take an interest.

"As close as we could be. We all lived quite far apart it was difficult for us all to meet up when it was not an occasion because of work schedules or families."

"Your brothers had families?"

"Yes"

"Did they marry or have children?"

"One is married expecting his first child, the other had both a wife and four children."

"Yet you do not" Bane stated flatly; it was not a question.

"No"

"Why is that? I'm sure someone like you had a boyfriend or an admirer?"

Lauren ground her teeth at his assumption, he had no idea who she was or the life she lived he had no right to make assumptions about her and her love life. The fact that he was right made her even angrier it was as though he could see right through her, her silence confirmed that Bane was correct.

"So there was someone?"

"No I wasn't in a relationship actually but there was someone who was interested but I didn't feel the same towards him."

"Poor fellow"

Lauren looked up at him but she couldn't tell whether his reply was sarcastic or not, Bane was silent for a second before he nodded in approval;

"You may ask a question" he declared folding his arms across his chest catching Lauren's attention as his biceps squeezed together the muscle prominent from beneath his skin. It took her a second too long to pull her eyes away.

"Why am I here?" she asked softly

Bane snorted unimpressed with her question but true to his word answered her;

"You know why you are here. You are here to tend to my medical needs as a replacement for Dr Robert Langley."

"If that is true then why am I still here? Your wounds are healing soon you will no longer need my assistance and will be able to tend to yourself. You don't need me so why are you still keeping me here?" she objected.

Over the weeks she had tended to Bane and observed that his wounds were healing and the thought made her both hopeful and afraid. His lung had remained closed and was managing to function without assistance without observation, the IV's had done their job providing him with enough hydration to keep his lung full of a safe level of fluid and no longer needed them. His stitches would be able to be removed soon although his recent tear would take a little longer Lauren knew that Bane was capable of removing them himself and sterilizing the wound to prevent it becoming infected. She knew he didn't need her like he used too but he continued to hold her captive and she wanted to know whether his recovery would lead to her freedom or her death.

Lauren didn't dare look up afraid of Bane's reaction; she waited for him to leap to his feet declaring that he did in fact no longer need her and snap her neck like he had done to countless others. She waited for a moment before glancing at him out of the corner of her eye to see he hadn't moved from his position.

"You are observant Miss Conlon. While it is true that my body is healing I expect you to continue to tend to my injuries until I have regained my full strength, even when that time comes your work will not be finished." Bane stated calmly.

Lauren looked up at him her frowning in confusion; how could she be of use to him when he no longer needed treatment? What else did he want from her?

"You are here for a far more fundamental reason; your visit to the hospital was not a day trip."

Lauren felt her shoulders droop sensing Bane was about to explain what he planned for her, why she was to work at the hospital. She watched his eyes light up and suddenly decided she didn't want to know.

"Your job goes much further than my recent injuries; you are responsible for maintaining the upkeep of my body by collecting and assembling a particular combination of drugs that I require in order to function. You will keep me medicated for as long as I see fit."

Lauren felt her glimmer of hope disappear as she processed the information; a feeling of impending doom bearing down upon her as she realised that Bane wanted her make a random combination of drugs for what she assumed was held within the mask. He expected her to be able to assemble the drugs and keep him medicated; the drugs which kept him free pain.

" I…I can't do that I have no idea how to do something like that. I could kill end up killing you messing around with different drugs and dosages."

"Fear not. Your friend Dr Langley had already managed to calculate the correct formula and dosage in order to sustain my needs, you simply have to obtain the components and administrate the medication."

"Robert knew what you needed to stay alive…so why did you take me?" Lauren whispered her heart thudded faster as she waited for him to reply.

"He knew exactly what my body needed to survive and what dosage, he knew what it would take to kill me and what others would pay millions to know. He knew too much and therefore a liability; he needed to be eliminated"

Lauren closed her eyes a single tear escaping as she finally acknowledged that Robert was dead; she had known all along but she had still hoped.

"Then why are you telling me the same thing, what will happen to me once I know the same as Robert?" she asked chocking on the fear that built in the back of her throat, her hairs standing on the back of her neck.

"You will be keeping me medicated for as long as I decide, you will stay alive as long as you continue to amuse me. I've never had a pet before."

* * *

**So that's chapter 8!****I know this was a longer chapter but I wanted it all in one chapter than two smaller ones, they defiantly wont be getting any longer than this.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I cant wait to hear from you all.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose announcing a new day as Lauren stared up at the damp ceiling above her as she had done for the majority of the night. After Bane had revealed the true purpose of Lauren's presence he had refused to answer any other questions and ordered her to bed. Lauren had complied unwillingly, and spent the rest of the night feeling empty and frustrated as she processed what Bane had told her.

She wasn't surprised by Bane's revelation; she had assumed for some time now that there was another reason behind her capture. After Bane had revealed his true intentions for her Lauren accepted that she would never be able to leave; she knew too much which made her a liability. Bane had not told her how long she would be detained because he wanted to leave her with a fragment of hope, so that he could watch that it fade away with each passing day.

The realisation that Bane was allowing her to live surprised Lauren; she had expected to have been killed once he had recovered as she would be of no further use to him. But instead he had decided that she would remain here whilst continuing to treat him and Lauren didn't know which outcome she preferred between her incarceration and death. Although her life was spared, Lauren would continue to be held against her will, forced to spend her days in the company of dangerous men. Whereas her death although somewhat painful, would bring an end to her ordeal without having to worry about anyone she was leaving behind. She had no husband or children to care for and her family had each other; she would simply fade out of this world causing no pain or grief to those she loved and the thought almost made her smile.

The thought of never being able to leave did not upset Lauren as much as it should have because no-one knew where she was. Her family, if they were still alive would search her in Gotham remaining safely away from Bane. They wouldn't have to worry about whether she was alive or not, if she being abused or going to be killed every second of every day like she did because they had no idea that she was being held by the infamous masked man. Her name would be added to the growing list of missing people in Gotham, and in time her family would come to accept that she was never coming back likely to have been killed during Bane's rebellion like so many others.

Lauren heard movement from Bane's room the springs screaming in relief as his heavy weight shifted from the bed and she knew it was time. She sat up, looking around the room wondering if it would remain hers until she met her fate.

Shaking her head she untangled herself from the covers grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, during her stay she had been provided with a few more extra items of clothing and now had a small selection to choose from. It quickly became apparent to Lauren that she seemed to be the only female within the building when her second bundle of clothes had arrived; the clothes had clearly been selected by a male as the clothing was designed for necessity not fashion but she was grateful for them all the same. Soon Lauren became aware that she was running low on other items and it was evident that the men were not aware of her womanly needs. At first she had been hesitant to ask Barsad for anything but eventually that she was forced to ask him for feminine hygiene products causing him to look uncomfortable. Thankfully he had obliged and since then she had naturally been provided with more womanly items such as tampons, hair products and even a small selection of makeup.

Lauren opened her door and padded silently down the corridor towards the bathroom, usually she would have the apartment to herself and would shower whenever she liked but with Bane here with her he caused a disruption to her routine. She stopped outside the bathroom which was directly opposite Bane's bedroom wondering if she should ask if she could shower as the bathroom did not have a lock and she was going to risk him walking in on her. Usually she would drag a chair in with her and press it up against the door so that no-one would be able to come in but she knew that Bane would not appreciate her locking herself in. She wasn't willing to leave herself exposed; he taken her freedom but she would not allow him to take her dignity. She was about to knock on his door when it was wrenched open;

"Whoa!" she cried out as he stepped out into the hallway almost ramming right into her, she managed to step back just in time to avoid his solid body impacting with hers as he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at her his eyebrows furrowed slightly as though he had forgotten she was there.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to er….use the bathroom." she stuttered unsure why she was suddenly nervous

"Proceed." He replied his tone sounding cold and robotic

Bane stalked past her without a second glance leaving Lauren standing in the corridor confused by his sudden change in behaviour. She thought back to how intrigued he had seemed only hours ago, he had even seemed amused but now he had turned cold and distant and she couldn't understand why.

"_Fuck him"_ she thought to herself watching him stomp away from her.

Bane had no right to give her the cold shoulder; he had no right to demand anything from her after what she had done for him – what she was going to do for him. He was the one who was holding her hostage, he had strangled her and was forcing her to steal medication so that she could prevent him from unbearable pain and yet he was angry with her!

Lauren clamped her teeth together in frustration wishing she had not told him anything about herself and wondered why she had even gone along with his game. She vowed that she would not fall for his mind games again.

"You have ten minutes to be dressed and ready to leave"

Lauren looked back over her shoulder to see he had stopped at the end of the corridor and glowered at him; it took her a few seconds to remember where they were going before her anger turned into nausea.

"Ten minutes" he repeated.

Lauren turned quickly on her heel rushing into the bathroom slamming the door behind her; she wrestled out of her clothes and delved under the sprinkle of water which was freezing cold. With no time to complain she quickly washed her hair and scrubbed her body. A few minutes later Bane pounded on the door threatening to come in and get her if she wasn't out in five minutes, Lauren got out of the shower quickly pulling on her clothes in case Bane decided to act on his threat. When she emerged from the bathroom to find Bane waiting outside the door with one leg crossed over the other, his arms folded across his chest.

"You have three minutes left. If you are not ready by then I will drag you outside regardless if you are dressed or not."

Lauren ran to her bedroom braiding her wet dark blonde hair as she went, she delved into her room grabbed the one coat she had been provided and pulled on her boots thankful she had been wearing them the day she was taken and rushed back. She entered the living room breathless and flustered to see Bane pacing up and down impatiently; he didn't even look up at her. Annoyed he had rushed her for no other reason than because he could, she glared at the floor in an attempt to distract herself from her brewing anger.

"You will start work at the hospital as soon as you arrive and will carry out whatever duties they ask of you. I am informed that you will be supervised by two other members of staff who have been briefly informed of the situation."

Lauren remained silent knowing that if she spoke now she would snap at him which was foolish and would not go unpunished. He didn't need her to answer to know she was listening, knowing she would not dare object to anything he demanded…not after last time.

"You are to acquire the listed medication from the ward by any means necessary without being detected and bring them back here. Barsad will be somewhere on the ward to keep an eye on you as well as assist you in any way he can."

Lauren got the message. Don't try anything stupid.

"You will avoid drawing attention to yourself and speak to no-one about any of this. You will not answer any questions about your employment or about any of this; is that understood?"

"What if they ask questions I can't answer?"

"Use your imagination." Bane replied his words sounding sharp as they filtered through the mask causing Lauren to shrink backwards away from him.

"How many times will I need to do this until you have your supply?" Lauren asked hoping she could take the drugs Bane needed in one trip, the thought of stealing from a hospital making her feel sick to her core. If she had to do this she was going to try and get the job done in one trip.

"A few transactions will be required until I have a big enough supply to sustain me" He replied holding out a folded piece of paper towards her.

Taking the sheet she unfolded it carefully glancing over the unfamiliar items, there were six individual drugs that Bane required but the paper instructed that he wanted numerous boxes and bottles of each. Lauren felt her stomach drop at the quantity he expected her to take knowing that she would not be able to take such an amount without being caught. She felt sick as she thought about what she was going to do; how could she steal drugs from the people that needed them most, knowing that she was taking it in order to treat a mass murderer.

"I can't do this…" Lauren whispered her throat tightening as she forced the words past her frozen lips. She knew he would not take her refusal lightly, that he would not take no for an answer and she braced herself for his fury.

"You cannot - or will not?" Bane asked calmly

"Cannot" Lauren mumbled squeezing her eyes shut, her body tensing as waited for the incredible force to hit her, waited for his hands to seize her throat and crush her windpipe.

But the attack she was anticipating did not come. After a moment she opened her eyes daring to see where he was; he had not moved from his position. He still stood in front of her his hands clutching the collar of his long tan coat looking down with cold eyes, shaking his head slightly at her.

"It seems you believe that you have a say in this matter…however you are forgetting one thing"

Lauren slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze straight on, his eyes hard and expressionless as he stared down at her;

"You don't have a choice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As expected Bane hadn't taken no for an answer and Lauren quickly found herself being hustled into the elevator of the hospital by Barsad, as they rode towards the sixth floor Lauren could feel her control slipping as anxiety began to set in. Her heart pumped furiously and she was having difficulty breathing, she took in large gasps of air but was unable to catch her breath as her nerves began to get the better of her. She could see Barsad looking at her anxiously from the corner of his eye unsure of whether to intervene or not; after a moment her rapid breathing and gasps of panic seemed to make his decision as he turned her to face him gripping the tops of her arms as he looked straight at her.

"What is the matter with you, you need to pull yourself together!"

Lauren couldn't speak but managed to blurt out that she didn't know how she was going to take the medication without being caught; how she was going to hell for stealing from sick people causing Barsad to roll his eyes.

"The items you need are held in the pharmacy on the ward which is opened by a security code. Each member of staff knows the code all you have to do is watch and remember the code. Take the drugs in small dosages towards the end of your shift, I will be on the ward and can cause a distraction so you can get in and out quickly for the first couple of times. After that you will have to find another way." Barsad explained giving her a shake trying to get her to compose herself as the elevator doors opened, they walked in silence towards the ward when Barsad caught sight of Jay and stopped but nudged Lauren on as he slipped away.

Now Lauren found herself in the middle of the staff office, still confused as to why Barsad had helped her as she pulled on the pale blue scrubs that Jay had given her, trying concentrate on what he was saying.

"So today will be pretty basic until you get accustomed to everything and I can get up to speed with your abilities. Today you will be working with the patients in Bay one; don't worry it isn't anything heavy; I simply want you to check who has had their medication this morning and who record who haven't. If there are patients haven't received their medication then come and see me when you are done and I will show you the pharmacy so you can administrate what they need." Jay smiled but it did not reach his eyes which were full of concern and doubt.

Lauren nodded taking a deep breath before she looked up to meet his anxious gaze; if she was going to pull this off then she had to convince Jay that she could be trusted alone and to do that she needed to remain calm.

"Sorry I seem so edgy I'm a little nervous" she lied smoothly as she smiled softly at him; watching the doubt disappear from his eyes.

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about, you will be fine" Jay smiled back as he led her towards the bay. Lauren couldn't help but feel guilty about deceiving Jay he seemed to be a good honest man. The sort of person she would trust with secrets and rely on for help in the outside world; but right now she couldn't afford to think like that, she couldn't let herself slip up. She followed Jay into the bay noticing that the ward was occupied both genders of all ages which was incredibly unusual in a medical environment. Although confused Lauren said nothing not wanting to offend Jay as they came to a stop beside a small elderly woman who was propped upright reading.

"Good morning Maggie, how are you this morning?" Jay greeted her causing her to look up from her book a smile spreading across her face. She was in her late sixties but still had a look of youth about her, with long cascading curly grey hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to light up.

"Good morning dear! I'm very well thank you and how are you?"

"I'm great thank you Maggie please let me introduce you to our newest member of staff; she is new on the ward and I thought you should be the first to meet her." Jay beamed gesturing dramatically to Lauren stood beside him.

"Good morning Maggie, my name is Lauren and I will be working here on the ward"

"Pleasure to meet you Lauren" Maggie smiled warmly at her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jay quietly slip away leaving her to work alone but she knew he would be watching while he pottered around.

"So how are you feeling today Maggie? Is everything okay?"

"Yes young one I am fine, I have had my medication this morning and it seems to be doing the trick" Maggie said indicating the pot on her leg protruding from beneath the covers.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can get you?" Lauren asked as she scanned Maggie's record sheet seeing that she had received her pain relief already that morning.

"Thank you dear but there is nothing you can fetch for me unless you happen to have a good book with you?"

"I'm afraid not, if I can get my hands on one I will bring you something next time." S

"That would be wonderful young one I have to make my own amusement you see, the conversation around here is a little dry." She inclined her head to the bed opposite her where a middle aged man laid in an uncomfortable looking position, his both of his legs in casts. "Does nothing but complain that one does" she whispered.

"I'm sure he has his reasons" Lauren replied

"We all have reasons to complain but some seem to enjoy it more than others, you don't hear me complaining about the pests who put me in here but it's all you ever hear him going on about…"

"Wait you said pests who put you in here…you mean someone did this to you?" Lauren asked appalled; who would do this to such a sweet old lady?

"Yes dear like they did to all of us" Maggie replied gesturing to the other patients in the room.

"What do you mean? Does Jay know about this?" Lauren looked back but Jay was no longer stood in the Bay no doubt he had gone off to carry out his other duties confident that Lauren was capable of being left alone.

"Excuse me a moment"

Lauren headed out of the bay in search of Jay; she looked in every room she passed, through every window but there was no sign of him anywhere. She debated leaving the ward but Barsad was out there somewhere and she didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time she disobeyed Bane.

She made her way back to the staff office pushing open the door when suddenly out of nowhere Lauren found herself pressed face first against the wall of the staff room her arms restrained painfully behind her.

"What the - "

"Do not move!" a male voice ordered firmly from behind her, yanking her arms further up her back causing a spasm of pain in her spine.

"What are you doing! Let go of me!" she yelled struggling against their grasp, but the more she moved the more pain she inflicted upon herself.

"Quiet girl" the voice ordered spinning Lauren round and pushing her into a chair in front of her forcing her to sit. Lauren looked up at the man before her, his dark eyes and black curly hair stood out against his smooth dark skin giving him an Arabic appearance. His is skin had aged from the sun giving him faint wrinkles around his eyes which were squinted as he scrutinised her.

"Who are you?" he spat

"You know a simple hello is usually the traditional way to greet people" she snapped back, his question making her realise that he was not one of Bane's men.

"Do not test my patience, who are you?"

"My name is Lauren. Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded ignoring her question reminding her of the way Bane often behaved. She quickly pushed the thought aside; now was not the time to be thinking about Bane. She had no idea who this man was or what he wanted, what she needed was help.

"I…um work here"

"Lies!" the man shouted causing her to jump in her seat

"I will ask you once more and this time I want the truth otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions - what are you doing here?"

"I am not lying! I started working here today!" Lauren argued. The man grumbled something in a foreign language before he grabbed her by the scrubs hauling her to her feet, bringing her face in close so that she could feel his breath on her face.

"You are a liar" he hissed through clenched teeth while Lauren pushed against his chest trying to put some distance between them.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed stamping hard on his foot causing him to release his hold on her yelling out in pain, Lauren spun on her heels ready to run and find Barsad when she ran straight into Jay who was stood in the doorway.

"What on earth is going on!" he demanded

"Do you know this woman?" the man growled pointing a thin finger at Lauren who had noticed Barsad watching through the window with a deadly expression on his face as he assessed the situation. Lauren was sure he wouldn't think twice about killing both men if he thought the situation was getting out of hand, she raised her palm up discreetly letting him know that everything was okay.

"Yes, she is the new nurse that Dr Johnson discussed with us; she started working here this morning which you would have known if you had waited for me to introduce you. Now would you like to explain what the hell is going on Abu?"

The man named Abu met Laurens gaze his eyes filled with remorse;

"I am so sorry miss I thought that you were…someone else. I apologise for my behaviour it was inexcusable is there anything I can do?" Abu apologised his voice thick with sincerity.

"Please call me Lauren and there is no reason to apologise I'm sure there are reasons for your…doubt" Lauren replied wondering why Abu had reacted to a stranger with such aggression, she looked back at Barsad who was still watching and nodded at him letting him know that he could leave.

"There are reasons for our uncertainty but that doesn't mean you can go around restraining people, honestly what were you thinking Abu!" Jay snapped guiding Lauren to a seat and sat down beside her.

"What was I supposed to think? I had come in early to see a stranger walking around a ward full of patients dressed as a nurse. She could have been anybody for all I knew, we have to be careful with the rumours that are flying around."

"They are only rumours Abu. But you are right we can't be too careful, she could have been a crawler and you should have been introduced to her with Dr Johnson yesterday but you can't go throwing your weight around like that. You're lucky that Lauren is forgiving otherwise you would be in a very sticky situation right now."

"I know and I am truly sorry" Abu sighed looking down at his feet in defeat.

"You said I could have been a crawler, what is a crawler?" Lauren asked causing both men to look at her in surprise

"If you haven't heard of them then you must be new around here" Jay stated unhappily as though he wished he didn't have to explain.

"Crawlers are a criminal organisation based here in the city causing nothing but chaos, destruction and pain. They started out as a small group carrying out minor crimes but now they overrun the city participating in much more serious crimes such as armed robbery, murder and rumoured to be involved in sex trafficking."

Lauren didn't say trying to ignore the similarity the city had with Gotham as she tried to absorb every word. She wondered if the group Jay was describing were Bane and his men and shuddered at the thought.

"Why don't the police do something about them?"

"They try but the force has become corrupted from the inside meaning that they have men in powerful positions therefore making it virtually impossible to bring them to justice. There are too many people in this city who have become corrupted by greed and therefore willing to turn a blind eye to their crimes which allows them to run amok." Abu intervened he was silent for a long moment seemingly lost in his thoughts before he spoke again;

"But there are rumours of something much worse out there than the crawlers"

Jay sighed from beside Lauren shaking his head but said nothing obviously he heard whatever Abu was about to say many times before.

"Like what?"

"A man they claim to be dead. A man who brought an entire city to its knees."

Lauren froze knowing what Abu was going to say, she didn't need him to say the name to know who he was talking about.

"There are rumours that the masked man is alive and here in the city but the chief inspector will not acknowledge the statements put forward and it angers them, Henry in particular…" Abu sighed looking out of the window towards the man with the broken legs with a pained expression.

"Wait…you mean the patients have seen him?"

"Yes, in fact all of them are in here because they have somehow come into contact with the masked man and his men but the inspector disregards each of their claims."

Lauren looked over at the patients knowing that they were in here because of Bane; that their statements and warnings were being ignored because he had threatened to kill the chief inspector's family if word of his arrival got out.

"Which is why they are all in the same ward; Dr Johnson told you to put them together didn't he?" Lauren whispered fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as realisation hit her; Bane had caused for these people to be in the hospital and he had planned for Lauren to care for them whilst she stole their medication to treat him.

"Yes he did."

Holding back the bile in her throat Lauren looked up at Abu and Jay and wondered how much they knew; they had been informed of the situation but the question was how much?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing more was said about the unusual situation the three colleagues found themselves in but uncertainty lingered in the air, Lauren knew that she would have to face their questions one way or another.

As she worked Lauren fought with herself to decide whether or not Jay and Abu could be trusted, she wanted to believe that they could but her uncertainty about their involvement caused her to be wary of them. She hoped that time would prove that they were just as innocent in this mess as she was but for now she had to remain on guard.

When her shift began to draw to an end Lauren could feel herself beginning to tremble although everything was in place. Earlier that day Jay had shown her the pharmacy allowing Lauren look over his shoulder discreetly watching what numbers he pressed on the pad that opened the door; 23590.

Lauren had repeated the number in her head so many times that she was sure it had burned into her skull as Jay showed her around the small pharmacy. It was easy enough to spot the drugs that Bane required as she had followed Jay around as everything was ordered alphabetically, therefore making this sickening task a little more endurable.

Now Lauren stood in the staff office changing out of her scrubs as she waited for Barsad's signal, the plan was to distract Jay and Abu long enough for Lauren to get in and out of the pharmacy quickly. As her stomach began to swirl with anxiety a tap came at the window signalling it was time; she knew the plan but she wasn't prepared for it as she crept out of the office.

Out in the open corridor she saw Barsad gesturing for her to crouch from his position at the pharmacy door. Lauren obliged immediately dropping to her knees, crawling beneath the bay window where she could hear raised voices from inside. Her eyes never left Barsad as he signalled for her to stop and start as he watched the commotion in the bay slowly but surely she made her way towards him barely breathing in fear of making too much noise.

"All right you have three minutes to grab what you can and get out of there understood?" Barsad asked his eyes locked on the situation in the ward, he didn't need Lauren to say anything to know she was as ready as she would ever be.

"On my count you punch the code you get in, listen for my call and get out. Get ready to move you go on three; one…two…three!"

Lauren leapt up and punched the code into the padbefore diving into the dim pharmacy she couldn't afford any light as it would cause unwanted attention. She rushed around the shelves searching the first letter of her listed items; when she found the correct section she frantically began searching through the hundreds of drugs stacked before her careful not to knock any of the shelf. She grabbed a couple of boxes of her first drug stuffing them into her pockets before moving onto the next one; she managed to find the next three with ease when Barsad called telling her that she had one minute left.

Where had her time gone?

Lauren ran to the 'O' section scanning the shelves for something called oxycodone she finally spotted it on the shelf above her; too high for her to be able to reach and too risky to make the climb.

'_Leave it' _she told herself grabbing extra morphine as a substiute were stored within her reach in the 'M' section. With no time to spare she turned and ran as fast as she could back towards the door, adrenaline pumping through her as she dimbly dodged the shelves in her haste. She didn't think she would ever be happy to see Barsad until she caught sight of him awaiting her in the doorway.

"Got what you needed?" he asked quietly

"Some of it" she whispered back emptying her pockets, handing them to over to Barsad which he stuffed into a bag.

"Let's get out of here" he said closing the bag tightly and standing up just as Jay appeared from the staff room

"Goodnight Lauren, have a safe journey home" he called sounding exhausted.

"Goodnight Jay" she replied giving him a half-hearted wave, unable to meet his eyes.

'_I'm sorry' _she told him inside her head as Barsad led her away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren wasn't surprised to find Bane waiting for her when she got back; he was sat on the couch with his back to her the dim light in the room allowing her to see that he was shirtless.

"You are back" he announced without looking up, his tone sounded lighter than what it had that morning.

Lauren remained where she was silently clutching the bag of stolen goods in her hands as Bane got to his feet making his way towards her.

"Have you brought what I asked?"

"I took what I could, I will be able to retrieve the others tomorrow" she replied praying he would not be mad that she had failed to collect all of the items. Bane was now standing in front of her, his large frame engulfing the light on her face casting her into his darkness .

"Show me"

Lauren handed the bag over eagerly glad to be rid of her sins and looked up at him awaiting his verdict. Because of his height Lauren found herself staring straight at his chest, she could see the smaller stitches needed to come out and that his reopened wound was still holding, the flesh beginning to fuse back together although still raw and tender. His abdominals were still bruised and swollen but it wasn't his injuries that stopped her from pulling her eyes away.

Lauren felt her eyes wander over his sculptured body involuntarily, following the outline of each defined muscle on his broad chest lingering on his pectorals and bulking traps. She could feel herself gawking at his powerful biceps and solid stomach. Her eyes unconsciously continued to travel further down to his hips with no sign of stopping before she managed to pull herself together.

"You have done well young one now go and rest. I will have food brought to you shortly."

Lauren nodded once her eyes glued to the floor as she hurried to her room, relief washing over her. In the saftey of her bedroom she tried to justify what had just happened; she had just ogled the man who holding her hostage…

What the hell was _wrong _with her?

Lauren was angry that she had unintentionally looked at Bane in such a way, she couldn't understand why she this time had been different to the others. Why she had been unable to pull her eyes away; she had seen him shirtless before. It was difficult to ignore Bane's phenomenal body but Lauren did not feel that way towards him. He was a murderer.

Lauren sighed telling herself that her behaviour was normal no matter how much she wanted to deny it; as a member of the animal kingdom it was natural to look for desirable characteristics in a potential mate whether she wanted too or not…It was normal human behaviour.

That was all.

* * *

**First of all please excuse if there are any mistakes I was up really late finishing this and I will check it first thing in the morning!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful new year.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

As days turned into weeks Lauren continued to work at the hospital, she threw herself into her work trying to distract herself from what was going on around her. Every day she tried to remind herself that she was a good person; she helped those around her and relished in their appreciation but soon she would be forced to acknowledge the guilt that constantly ate away inside of her as her shift drew to an end.

True to his word Barsad had continued to help Lauren obtain the drugs undetected every other day and despite her nerves so far everything had went without a hitch. But Lauren knew that her time with Barsad's help was running out; sooner or later she would be expected to make the runs alone and the thought terrified her.

When she wasn't working Lauren was forced to live alone with only herself for company as Bane continued to disappear for the majority of each day only turning once the sun was down. Lauren had expected he would have demanded her to try and make his medication as soon as she began to deliver the drugs; but he barley acknowledged her let alone call upon her. Since she started at the hospital Bane had remained to act like a time bomb; he said nothing to her, he did not look at her but he stormed around the apartment seething like a caged animal.

It was Bane's behaviour that made Laure realise how much she craved human company, in the apartment she had no-one to talk to and nothing to do besides hide in her room out of Bane's way and the hospital provided her with an escape. Over time Lauren's relationship with Jay and Abu had strengthened, although questions lingered in the air the three of them pushed their uncertainty and suspicion aside and became a team.

Lauren still did not know how much Jay and Abu knew, or if she could trust them with the truth but as time passed she could see they were good, decent men who were trying to help those in need. Lauren would watch them each morning trying to cheer up the patients and brighten the mood but she knew there was an inevitable darkness creeping up on them and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The explosion the following day took the entire city by surprise, what started out as rumble beneath the concrete quickly turned into chaos. When the bomb detonated it destroyed anything within its reach with a boom that could be heard for miles. The shrill of alarms erupted mixed with the hoarse howl of those affected. A deadly rain of glass and concrete fell from the sky scalding innocent passer-by's with the searing heat.

Lauren was at the hospital working with Jay when she heard the thunderous boom, shaking her to the core.

"What was that?"

She followed Jay to the window feeling the blood drain from her face as she took in the thick black smoke rising into the air just ahead of where they stood, the sound of panic filling their ears.

"Crawlers" Jay hissed from beside anger burning in his eyes

"What's going on? What was that noise?"

Lauren turned to the frightened expressions of her patients wondering what to tell them remembering what she had been told when Bane had first arrived in Gotham;

_There's a storm coming._

Jay quickly reassured them that the police were carrying out explosive training drills nearby and that there was nothing to worry about. Lauren admired his quick thinking; almost convinced herself until she saw his face.

"Come with me" he whispered in her ear

Jay ordered another member of staff to take charge as he led Lauren out of the Bay and through a series of doors that led to more corridors and rooms. Until they reached a fire exit that led out onto a roof overlooking the city, Jay grouched as he made his way towards the ledge, indicating for her to be quiet as he beckoned her forward. Lauren dropped down making her way towards him;

"What are we doing Jay?"

"If that explosion was the work of crawlers then they will be running past here in any moment"

Lauren followed him towards the furthest ledge looking out at the back of the hospital as Jay popped his head over the ledge.

"What makes you think they will come this way?"

"This alleyway is a regular passage way of theirs they use it to get from A to B undetected."

Lauren crouched beside him looking to the old derelict building he pointed too;

"That is one of their hideouts, if it is them they will come from the direction of the bomb pass us and head to that building." He explained keeping his voice low

"And what if it isn't them?"

Jay met Lauren's eyes slowly she knew that he understood what she was talking about; what if the bomb wasn't the work of the crawlers? What if it was the work of someone else entirely? And Lauren had a good idea of who that person would be.

"If the rumours are true …if Bane is out there, what can we do?"

Lauren swallowed hard trying to control her emotions when the sound of approaching voices interrupted them.

"Get down!" Jay hissed pulling her lower so that her body was concealed by the wall.

After a moment a group of four appeared from the direction of the bomb, laughing as they ran into the alley below them their faces concealed by cheerful haunting masks that resembled a family. They all appeared to be men and wore all black with their hoods drawn up giving off the impression that they were young.

"Did you see that!" one of them yelled

"That was awesome!"

The group came to a stop just below the ledge where Jay and Lauren hovered silently.

"Good job boys the boss will be pleased!" a man cheered who wore a mask of a young boy smiling eerily his features stretched onto the face beneath.

"Yeah right."

The other men in the group stopped and turned to face a man who wore the mask of the father of the family.

"Stop kidding yourselves the boss couldn't give a shit about what we do. When has he ever been pleased with us or been grateful for our hard work?"

"Of course he is grateful, without us the whole thing would go up in flames"

"Exactly! We are the ones who run around the city doing their dirty work but we are never rewarded. They are using us as they're slave boys. We have no idea what we dealing with but we are expected to follow their orders, well I have had enough of this shit."

As he paced around his ring of friends Lauren could see he held a gun in his hands, his finger over the trigger.

"What are you suggesting Phil?" another asked disguised as a young female.

"I'm suggesting we no longer hide our faces, we go back and rally some of the men and we take this place for ourselves!"

The man's words visibly alarmed the others; as they argued amongst themselves Lauren spotted another figure emerge from the other end of the alley dressed head to foot in rags. She could feel panic rising within her as she watched the homeless man near the group of criminals, she fought the urge to scream at him to run as Jay placed a reassuring arm on hers sensing her distress.

The tatty man greeted them in a foreign tongue making a beeline towards the rebel;

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, this cause is too important for the sake of one man's greed" the man said quietly, his voice barley auditable.

"You cannot stop me from leaving" the man snarled his hand tightening around his gun

"Such a shame to waste such potential…"

In a flash the man pulled the masked man towards him as though to embrace him whispering to him in a foreign language. At first Lauren couldn't understand why the man was rendered into a silent pain until the man pushed him backwards onto the floor, the glint of his knife catching her eye as the blood dripped onto the floor.

Lauren clamped her hands over her mouth stifling a sob as Jay squeezed her arm trying to reassure her. The man hooded figure stood over the dead body for a few moments before a truck appeared at the end of the alleyway its noisy entrance catching his attention;

"Now is there anyone else who has a problem with the way things are run?"

The remaining men were silent clearly shocked by the sudden turn in events, the hooded man slipped his knife beneath his rags and led the way towards the truck followed by the shaken men leaving their former comrade on the floor vanishing within seconds.

Once the crawlers were safely out of sight Jay stood helping Lauren to her unsteady feet;

"You okay?" He asked his voice thick with shock and uncertainty

"I think so" she whispered hearing her own voice was shaken

Jay turned away from her looking out at the huge pillar of smoke that loomed over the city his face ghastly white.

"It doesn't make any sense…"

Lauren went to him placing a hand gently on his shoulder, she was fond of Jay and it hurt her to see him upset but it hurt her more to know that she couldn't tell him the truth.

"This isn't something they would normally do I wouldn't put it past them but the way he spoke…it was as though he was afraid of something."

"I know" she whispered looking back the fallen man lying in a heap on the floor, a pool of blood in the bottom of the mask.

Lauren knew that Bane was here for a reason and whatever that reason was she knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. She had known it was coming since the day she had discovered that he was alive but nothing could prepare her for the chaos. Not again.

This was the beginning of the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the incident on the rooftop Jay had ordered Lauren to go home guessing she would be in shock from what she had witnessed, despite her pleas he had remained adamant and Lauren soon found herself back at the apartment.

Lauren put her things in her room and decided to shower needing to clear her thoughts. She washed silently enjoying the freedom of being able to shower as long as she wished without Bane pounding on the door every five minutes. She washed away the sweat that clung to her body, running her hands through her thick tangled hair as she tried to free it of knots. The lukewarm water felt good on her skin as she stood under the small sprinkle enjoying the feeling of the liquid running over her body as though it was somehow cleansing her.

Her thoughts wandered back to the bomb as she showered; she knew that the crawlers were to blame for the bomb but what had provoked them into carrying out such as devastating act? How many innocent people had been killed in the blast?

She wondered if the crawlers were the men who had attacked them the day she had tried to escape;

What had they meant they didn't know what they were facing? Had they meant Bane or something else?

Lauren didn't know how long she had stayed like that only becoming aware it was time to get out when her fingers wrinkled from the water. She dried and changed quickly; collecting her wavy hair back into a messy bun gathering her things as she opened the bathroom door. She noticed that Bane's door was ajar and the light on; had it been like that before?

She couldn't remember noticing and cursed herself for not paying attention when a low groan of frustration from inside stopped her dead in her tracks. She listened intently to see if she had been detected but no sound followed besides the hissing of Bane's mask as he sighed in irritation.

'_What is he doing?' _she questioned biting her lip anxiously.

Lauren peered through gap of the door so she could see inside; Bane was sat shirtless on the edge of his bed, a table placed in front of him with a lamp turned directly at his wounded chest. In his large hand she could make out a pair of tweezers which he was struggling with as he tried unsuccessfully to remove the stitches from his body.

She watched as he yanked at the thread and staples causing a bloody mess as they broke and bled. He continued to fight with a particular stubborn suture for another few seconds before he sighed throwing the tweezers down angrily.

Lauren stepped back silently about to dash for her room when the door was wrenched open. Bane stood before her frowning in annoyance; neither of them spoke until Bane exhaled lousing breaking the silence.

"I require your assistance"

Bane turned and retook his position on the bed looking up at her expectantly, savouring her last seconds of freedom Lauren took a deep breath as she entered his domain. She remembered how cautious she had been the last time she had been in here just days after he had strangled her, but this time for some unexplainable reason she did not feel as wary. It was as though some sort of unspoken truce had been formed between her and her captor that neither one would hurt the other.

Lauren had mentally agreed to this condition once she had experienced Bane's strength for herself knowing that she stood no chance against him. Bane had also seemed to accept their treaty; since the attack he had warned she would suffer if she disobeyed him and Lauren wondered if he regretted laying his hands on her.

"What do you need?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it came to treating him Bane was a model patient. He complied with what Lauren asked of him without hesitation confident that she would not try anything foolish.

Bane sat on the bed holding the lamp in the correct position so Lauren was able to see what she was doing as she begun to remove the stitches from where shrapnel had once pierced his body. Lauren was gentle as she pulled out each the variety of stitches and sutures from his flesh, she remained silent as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing but every now and then she would falter as she recalled the events of the day.

"You seem unsettled Miss Conlon"

Lauren jumped startled pulling on the thread in her hand which tugged Bane's flesh sharply, she knew it must have hurt but he didn't move just simply it as he continued to observe her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry" she apologised

Bane snorted brushing off her apology and went back to watching her hands carefully picking at his chest seeming to know Lauren found it off-putting.

"Where were you when the bomb detonated?" he asked suddenly asked

"At the hospital" she replied trying unsuccessfully to try and concentrate.

"Did what you see frighten you?"

"Yes"

Her answer immediately caught his attention, as he turned his head to look at her with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes knocking Lauren nauseous. Fear is a survival mechanism build within all of man, a powerful force from within that leads to the urge of confronting or fleeing from the approaching danger…how could anyone find such an emotion appealing?

"And why is that?" Bane pressed his eyes burning with anticipation

Lauren looked up meet his gaze evenly;

"Because I know the devastation they cause. I do not wish to experience it again" She answered flatly referring to the bombs he had planted in Gotham; she had witnessed the destruction first-hand. Something she did not wish to repeat.

"And you think I am to blame?" he asked sensing her accusation

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Have you forgotten what happened with the Chief Inspector?"

As soon as the words filtered through the mask Lauren was thrown back to when she had been disguised as the Inspector's daughter, used as bait to grant Bane anonymity into the city.

"No"

"Then you know the answer to your question."

Although Lauren knew the crawlers were behind the bomb, in that moment she knew Bane was telling the truth; he had nothing to do with the explosion. She remembered how the inspector had begged for Bane to spare his daughter before eventually giving into his demand; why would he have gone through all that effort to remain undetected if he was going to cause such a scene reguardless?

"So it was the crawlers" she concluded, her words immediately capturing Bane's attention

"And how would you know about such dangerous men?"

Shit.

"I um…overheard a conversation" she lied smoothly not wanting to get anyone into trouble and with Bane of all people.

"From your doctor friends?"

"No – I heard about them today around the ward after the bomb went off. News travels fast."

Bane grunted but said nothing more allowing Lauren to return to the task at hand. Why was he so bothered that she had heard of the crawlers? What did it matter to him?

As she worked she couldn't help noticing that Bane had practically recovered from his ordeal; his lung was functioning correctly, the bruises on his abdominals were still apparent but fading and soon the scar from his operation would be healed and the stitches able to come out. She couldn't understand how his body had been able to recover so quickly but she knew that it body was more complex than the average man's.

It usually took around eight weeks for a punctured lung to heal yet Bane had been on his feet only three weeks after his operation and now two weeks later he seemed to have made a full recovery. Lauren would have rejected the idea that someone could heal from such a major injury in such short time but Bane was living proof. She knew that the medication his mask provided played a large factor in recovery and it made the idea of being responsible for maintaining the upkeep of his body terrifying before it had even begun.

Lauren moved towards the last suture just above his pelvis quickly realising she could not reach it from where she stood. Crouching down the position was still difficult to reach over Bane's muscular thigh, she needed to get between his legs if she was to have any hope of removing the suture but the thought did not appeal to her.

"You have stopped?" Bane stated noticing her hesitation.

"I um…need to remove that suture" Lauren mumbled indicating to the area upon his body.

Bane tensed seeming uncomfortable with what she was trying to say his eyes full of uncertainty as he slowly parted his legs creating enough room for her to stand in between.

Taking a deep breath Lauren stepped closer to him closing the distance between them, on the outside she may have looked calm but inside she was trembling.

"Point the light there" Lauren said indicating to the area on his body as she took a cautious step towards him watching him swallow hard;

'_What's he worried about?"_ she thought to herself slowly entering his personal space.

For a second neither of them moved as they stood face to face. Lauren felt the cool air of Bane's breath on her skin as he breathed heavily mixed with the extraordinary heat of his skin. Ignoring her impulse to run she stared into his beautiful green eyes undecided if their silent truce would last for the duration of the procedure. Like a wild animal she feared he could lash out when in pain and backed into a corner.

Without giving herself time to think about what she was doing Lauren crouched down determined to get it over with quickly. Enclosed on every side by Bane's body Lauren could feel the heat pouring from his skin as she tried her hardest to ignore the feelings surfacing within her.

'_Stop it'_ she scaled herself; she wasn't going to let this happen again. Her body would not dictate her actions; she did not want in that way and therefore she would force herself not to look at him in such a way.

Reaching out she felt Bane flinch as her fingers made contact with his smooth skin once more justifying that the strange urges she was feeling was simply a part of her unconscious that she could not control.

Nothing more.

Bane's hand balled into a fist causing Lauren to look up to see him leaning away from her with his eyes closed, his jaw clenched tight in concentration as though he was fighting the urge to pull away.

After years of working with aggressive animals it was easy for Lauren to recognise the warning signs; she quickly cut the suture in half before pulling both halves from his skin gently with the tweezers, as soon as the metal left his skin she got to her feet immediately stepping away from him.

"Finished"

Bane's snapped his eyes open relief recognisable in his expression as his eyes found her, staring at her as though she had vanished.

"Is that everything?" she asked softly staring intently at ground.

During her short time Lauren had learnt that Bane was not a man of many words so she knew he also wanted to be alone by the way he grunted in reply. Quickly getting to her feet she retreated from the room feeling him watching her as she went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren knew something was wrong when she arrived at the hospital the following morning and it was Abu who greeted her instead of Jay. She waited until Barsad was out of earshot before she demanded to know what had happened.

"We need to speak in private. Now." Abu hissed ushering her through the ward

The sharp tone of Abu's usually soft accent alarmed her, and for a second she wondered if she had been caught stealing the drugs from the pharmacy. Her heart raced as she thought of the outcome; she knew that Barsad and his men would not let a few citizens stand in the way of their orders. She knew Abu and Jay would both be killed.

Abu led to straight to the staff office where Jay was awaiting them as soon as she caught sight of him she knew that she no-one had caught her taking the drugs; it was something much worse than that.

Jay sat motionless on the chair staring into space his skin pale and gaunt as though he had, had no sleep murmuring to himself. Lauren's heart dropped as she sat in the seat beside him as Abu closed the blinds concealing them from the outside world.

"Jay? Are you okay?" she asked softly picking up his hand and placed it in hers;

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is in shock" Abu replied sitting down "He will be fine, I have treated him for the shock the best I can but he will return himself shortly." He explained looking defeated with bags under his own eyes.

"You both look terrible, what happened?"

"We had a late night visitor…"

Lauren didn't need him to say anything more to know who he was talking about but she played dumb needing to know if they knew that Bane was alive.

"Who?"

"Bane…He came with some of his men and surprised the both of us to say the least"

"What did he want?" she whispered too ashamed to look Abu in the eye. She rubbed her thumb over her Jay's hand knowing that he was in this condition because of her, that they had both been exposed to Bane because of her.

"You don't need to pretend anymore Lauren. We know."

Lauren's head snapped up; what did he mean they knew? What had Bane told them?

"Bane came to warn us about telling you about the crawlers and for asking questions but once he turned up everything was already answered. Jay had no idea about any of this but I did."

Lauren could feel tears threatening to fall as she waited for Abu to tell her that he knew about her working for Bane, about her stealing sick people's medication to care for a mass murderer, that her actions had gotten people killed.

"I know Bane is forcing you to take care of him…I know he is holding you against your will"

Lauren sucked in a sharp gasp locking eyes with Abu as she processed what he was saying, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"It's okay; you don't have to lie anymore"

Lauren hurled herself across the room and into Abu's arms slamming herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him before she could stop herself.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed into his shoulder

"Shh it's okay" Abu soothed her rocking her in his arms like a baby

Lauren felt as though her heart as burst open with joy as she held onto Abu, she didn't think she had ever been as happy as she was in that moment. She cried with relief as her shackles fell from her wrists, her emotions breaking free of the closet she locked them in knowing she had someone who she could confide in; people who could get her though this. In the back of her mind she wondered how they had found out but in that moment she was too overwhelmed to care.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Do not apologise for something you have not done. None of this was your fault."

Lauren released Abu looking back at Jay who was sat watching them still unmoving;

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes his body needs to adjust but first we need to take care of you." Abu smiled warmly guiding her back to her seat.

"How much did you know?" she sniffed

"Like I said I have known what was for some time. When the rumours began about Bane's arrival I took it upon myself to find out what was going on, I didn't want to risk what happened in Gotham to happen here."

"How did you find out?"

"I followed up leads and sightings from the patients and soon saw him for myself, I warned Jay but he refused to accept it; I don't think he wanted to believe that he was still alive. I began to follow Bane's movements and soon caught sight of you it was easy to see you were not there by choice…"

Lauren sat in silence absorbing every word, it sounded strange to hear her ordeal from the mouth of another and she wondered how much Abu had seen.

"When Dr Johnson told us to recreate a particular ward I guessed something fishy was going on and when you turned up it confirmed my suspicions that he was in business with the masked man. It came as no surprise to me when you turned up that day but I needed to be sure it was you, and I again apologise for my actions."

"Why did you decide to trust me? I could have been working for Bane willingly yet you allowed me to continue to work" Lauren questioned

"I waited to see if we could trust you and proved to me that you could be. I can see by the fear in your eyes when you look at those men that you are not in this willingly. I can see how much you care for our safety as you sit there and for that you can be trusted."

"I can't be doing a good enough job otherwise he wouldn't have come, why did Bane come here?"

"Bane came with the intention of letting us know he was simply alive. A silent threat. He warned us not to tell you anything more about the city."

"Why?"

"Because he knows that if you hear of those fighting against him that you may decide to join and hand them the information they need to bring him down."

"Wait…you mean the crawlers are against Bane?" Lauren asked trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Yes they have been preparing ever since word of Bane's survival got out. His arrival seemed to provoke them into action but nobody knows why. The patients are the result of being caught in the cross fire between these two." Abu explained rubbing his eyes sleepily

Lauren was thankful she finally had someone to talk too but there was a lot to take in; why were the crawlers fighting against Bane? Why had Abu waited until now to tell her that he knew she had been taken hostage? Why had Bane trusted her with his most valued secret if he thought she was going to give it to the enemy?

Her head swam with yet more unanswered questions and she knew it would take time before she could get her answers. In time there would be a call for action but for now she could relax; she didn't need to worry about the future just yet. She had her friends and that was all she needed right now.

"We must prepare ourselves…" Abu said speaking to himself rather than Lauren

"Prepare ourselves…? For what?"

"Now that Bane has been seen word will soon get out and people will panic. We must keep them calm that way we can strike before Bane has the chance."

"What do you mean strike? What are you talking about?" Lauren protested feeling dread rising inside of her as Abu looked at her his eyes alight with determination.

"Bane is alive; he has come to claim the city. If we stand together we can beat him… we must prepare to fight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Thats chapter ten!**

**Things are starting to speed up and interlink now, I am excited to continue writing this story and i hope you all are enjoying the story.**

**Until next time  
xoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxo**


End file.
